Ramblings
by untapdtreasure
Summary: This is complete now. This is a little story on how grissom and sara find themselves together and happy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

This story was written by me and a friend of mine, Jacquie. We hope you enjoy our joint effort. This is going to be a long one. We would like to thank our wonderful Beta SidleChick. Good job, KC! And thanks again.

Ramblings

Chapter 1

Grissom closed the door behind him and turned off the lights. Sara joined him in the hallway outside his office. Sara said to Grissom, "Didn't think this night was ever going to end."

Grissom didn't respond at first. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. Finally he said, "Night, Sara." He started walking away from her.

"Griss, the rest of the gang is going for breakfast. Want to come?" Sara asked shyly knowing that Grissom would probably decline, but she had to try. The gang had left it up to her to ask because Grissom had been more and more sullen since Nick's ordeal with being buried alive. Something was eating him, they all knew it. Little did they realize that Sara was eating at him.

Grissom tried to smile. "No thanks. I uh..I have to be somewhere."

"Ok. If you change your mind, we will be at the diner across the street." Sara looked at him as he walked away and just shook her head. Why couldn't he be open with her like he used to before the whole asking him out to dinner thing. She knew that he felt something. She just didn't know how to bring it up to him again. She couldn't stand to be turned down again, not by him, he meant to much to her.

As Grissom got closer to the door, he stopped, the doctor's words still echoing in his ears. _You have to reach out, Grissom._

"Sara, wait up."

_You can still be around her without being in love...she doesn't need you, she's just being nice. _Grissom let his thoughts wonder.

She walked toward him. _Maybe he changed his mind_. "Griss, you want something?"

"I'll come."

"Let's go, the gang is all there." She pulled Grissom's arm slowly when he made no move to move toward the door. "Come on, I 'm starving." Grissom let her pull him toward the door even as a voice in his head screamed at her to let go of him. Hoping his voice sounded normal, he said "You can drive."

"Drive? I told you it was across the street. We've got legs, let's walk." Sara calmly looped her arm through Grissom's. She felt him tense then relax so she let her arm remain. "So, what changed your mind?"

Grissom carefully slid his arm out of hers and walked along, shrugging "Just felt like having breakfast, no big deal."

They walked into the diner and looked for the team. "I was about an hour late getting here. Thought they would still be here. Guess they left already. Still wanna eat, Grissom?"

_Say yes. Please say yes. It's not like I am going to jump you here in public, she thought with a wry smile._

Grissom mentally sighed, even as he accepted her invitation. He half-expected her boyfriend of the moment to show up. He ushered her a table near the window.

There was an awkward silence at the table. Sara didn't know what to say to the man sitting with her. She took a gamble. "So Grissom, why didn't you tell us you were losing your hearing?"

She knew this wasn't the best way to start. Breakfast hadn't even been served and she was already risking making him mad. _Now why did I go and say that? _She looked a way disgusted with herself.

Grissom looked startled at the question. "Who told you?" he asked softly.

"No one. I was there with you the day you testified. Why else would that attorney have to repeat her question like she did? There are other instances too, but do we really need to play that game? I know it now for sure. You just admitted it. Griss, why didn't you tell us? We care about you. You are important to our team." _You are important to me. Why can't you see that?_

Grissom didn't know how to answer that. He stared at his coffee. The waitress brought them menus.

"Forget it. I'm tired. I'm no longer hungry. See you at shift tonight, Grissom." Sara got up and walked outside. She was headed home.

"Sara..." Grissom followed her out. "Sara, please wait."

"Why?" She demanded.

"I'd like to explain..

She just stared at him, waiting for him to explain. He didn't say anything, so she turned to walk away again.

"Sara... if you don't like my explanation you can walk away, but just hear me out." He took a breath as he took his hand off her arm.

"Ok, Griss. I'm listening. Are we going to do this here or should we go back in?" Sara asked hoping he would make another suggestion. She didn't want to sit in the diner or stand outside it for that matter. She wanted to walk. "Let's take a walk, the park is just up there. Let's walk, OK?"

Grissom's stomach was tying in knots, but he nodded his head in agreement. "I...when I first found out I was scared, Sara." He was looking at the ground, not at her.

"You could always talk to me about everything before I moved here. We talked on the phone every week. Why did all that change? Did you think we would see you as not whole?" Sara asked him as the walked to the park.

"I did," Grissom was surprised to hear himself admit it. "I wasn't sure how I was going to cope."

"Do you think what you did was right, Keeping me in the dark? I wouldn't care if you were deaf, dumb, or blind, Grissom, you still matter to me. " Sara told him and looked him straight in the eye. "Why do you think that I asked you out? Do you think that I just wanted a one time thing?"

"I'd never think that of you, Sara," Grissom told her honestly.

"Good. So why did you turn me down? I know you feel something. I can feel it when you look at me and when you think I am not paying attention to you. I can see you. Why do I make you scared?"

Grissom didn't know whether to laugh or kiss Sara for being so perceptive.

Sensing she wasn't going to get an answer, she turned back toward the crime lab and started to head back. I won't play his games anymore.

"I made a mistake, Sara. But I understand if you don't want to fool with me anymore."

Grissom walked off in the opposite direction.

Sara stopped in her tracks and walked toward Grissom. Ran after him is more like it. She caught him and pulled him around to her. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him hard. "Not fool with you anymore? You are joking, right? I love you."

Grissom didn't know what to say.

Not getting a response of any kind, Sara's shoulders slumped. "I give up." With that she walked away from him. The walk back to the lab was a blur. She made herself wait until she was in her car to cry. She started the engine and headed for home. After reaching home, she checked her messages. You have one new message.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

This story was written by me and a friend of mine, Jacquie. We hope you enjoy our joint effort. This is going to be a long one. We would like to thank our wonderful Beta SidleChick. Good job, KC! And thanks again.

Ramblings

Chapter 2

"Sara.." It was Grissom. "I love you too. I want you to be happy. I know I've hurt you too much, that's why...that's what this message is for…to explain, and to apologize to you before I put in my request for transfer."

She immediately picked up her cell. She hit number 2 speed dial. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Grissom."

"What do you mean you are transferring?" She was already on her way to his house. She couldn't let him leave. If anyone had to leave it would be her. She was the one that crossed the line. The lab needed him more than her.

"Catherine has all the details. Sorry, Sara, but I got to go." The phone clicked in her ear.

His car was in the drive when she pulled up. She jumped out and was pounding on his door. "Grissom, I know you are here. Open your door."

Getting no response, she sat on the step. He had to come out sooner or later and she would be there waiting for him. He wouldn't run from her again.

Grissom was in the bathroom. He thought he heard someone at the door but then it quit.

Sara had just about given up when her cell phone rang. It was Nick. "What is this I hear about Grissom putting in for a transfer. Do you know?" Sara looked at her phone stunned. She thought Grissom was just saying that to get her to back off., he was serious. "Look, Nick. When I find out, I will let you know." With that, she hung up. She decided to try Grissom's door one more time. She knocked again.

"Yeah, it's open."

She tried the knob and pushed it open. "Griss, its me." Sara walked into the house. He was no where to be seen.

"In the bedroom, Sar." He sounded resigned.

_Okay. The bedroom. Does he really want me in the bedroom? His bedroom? _She walked down the hall toward what she hoped was his bedroom. "Griss, I'm coming in." She pushed the door open. She still didn't see him. So she continued in a little farther.

Sara was about to get annoyed. He had said the bedroom and this was the bedroom. Where was he?

He emerged from the connecting bathroom.

"Grissom, why are you transferring?"

"Change of climate...mom is ill... "

"Are you using your mother to get away from me?"

"It's like you said. I keep hurting you."

"Stop it, now. You have the power to do that you know. All you have to do is be with me. I know you want it. I want it. I always have. Since I met you. I tried to stop, but your like air, I can't live without you." Sara started to cry. She knew that she couldn't stay in Vegas if he left. If he ran this time, she wasn't chasing him. This was it now or never. "Grissom, stay here. Be with me. I love you. I don't want you to go. If you do, I won't be here if you change your mind. You'll never see me again." She sat on his bed and cried silently.

Minutes passed and Sara started to rise from the bed.

Grissom walked over to her and sat down beside her. Gently he took her in his arms. Sara held him like the lifeline he was and cried into his chest. "Please don't go." she whispered.

Grissom closed his eyes and just held Sara to him.

"It's okay, Sar...If you don't want me to go, I won't."

"Kiss me" Sara looked him straight in the eyes. "Just kiss me." I want to feel you. " Her body screamed at him to make love to her, but her mind said don't push. So she begged for him to kiss her.

The kiss was tentative at first. And grew into a heated exchange of tongues. Sara ran her fingers through his curls. She pulled away from him nearly breathless. She looked him straight in the eyes again. She couldn't help herself. "Make love to me, please?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

This story was written by me and a friend of mine, Jacquie. We hope you enjoy our joint effort. This is going to be a long one. We would like to thank our wonderful Beta SidleChick. Good job, KC! And thanks again.

Ramblings

Chapter 3

Grissom looked into her eyes and saw that she did want him. Sara pulled him to her and kissed him slowly. She wanted to go slow. She wanted to enjoy their first union. She slowed down and let him make the next move.

"Don't think I'm pushing you away, but are you sure this is what you want, Sara?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, haven't we waited long enough?"

"Don't want to hurt you..." Grissom whispered in her ear as he gently ran his hands up her sides.

"You could never hurt me, Grissom. Go slow." Sara kissed his neck and started to pull his shirt out of his jeans and pulled it over his head. She kissed his chest. She returned to his lips and sucked on his bottom lip softly.

Grissom whimpered softly, following Sara's lead. He pressed soft kisses to her neck.

Sara moaned his name, "Gil..." She kissed his lips and pushed her tongue into his mouth

Grissom eagerly took her tongue into his mouth. He broke the kiss for a moment, as he moved his bags off the bed before returning to Sara and laying her down on the bed. His hands paused on the buttons of her shirt as his eyes mutely asked for permission to take it off.

Her eyes gave him all the answer he needed. She began to unbutton the fly of his jeans. She ran her hands down his chest never breaking their kiss.

Grissom unwittingly growled low in his throat as he attacked her blouse at first. Then he slowed down, making himself undo one button at a time. She smelled like strawberries, Grissom thought. He sighed into her skin as his tongue tasted her.

She moaned low in his ear. She pulled his jeans down. He was barefoot so no shoes to get in her way. She kissed him softly on the lips. "Screw slow, Griss. I got to have you now."

He chuckled into her breasts as he slowly slid down the straps of her bra.

"God, Gil, that feels so good. Your hands on me, please don't ever stop." she whispered encouragement into his ear. "I love you."

Grissom closed his eyes against tears as he gently moved to her pants.

Sara saw his tears and wiped them gently away. "Shh...Griss. This is what I want." Kissing him softly, she removed the rest of her clothes. She couldn't stand for anymore fabric to be in the way of their touching. She removed his boxers. Now they lay together completely nude. His body felt so good next to hers. She sighed happily.

"Sara..." he whispered as he kissed her bare skin.

"Yes." She whispered back biting his neck.

Grissom went into her hard and fast, making her scream.

She rode out wave after wave of passion. She was clinging to him with all she had until they finished still clinging to one another. Kissing his neck before settling her head down on his chest, she whispered, "I love you."

"Sleep, sweetheart," he whispered in her ear. "I've got you. " Then after a beat. "I love you too."

"You won't leave me?" She said slipping softly to sleep not hearing his answer.

Even though he was sure Sara couldn't hear him, Grissom still whispered in her ear "Not as long as you need me, Princess."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Spoilers: anything and everything.

Authors: Jacquie and SassySaraSidle

Beta: SidleChick (aka KC) Thanks girl! good job!

Chapter 4

The next morning, Grissom became aware of a warm body next to his. He looked down to see Sara still asleep in his arms.

She sighed contentedly and reached out for him, even in her sleep. Her eyes slid open slowly and looked into his.

"Good morning," he said softly.

"Morning" she mumbled. She placed a light kiss on his neck. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," Grissom admitted. "You?"

"I haven't slept this good in a very long time. I liked sleeping in your arms all night. Not that we got MUCH sleep." Sara said with a playful smile upon her face.

A reddish tinge touched Grissom's face. Finally, he said, "Whatever I can do to help?" He pulled Sara a little closer to him, sighing into her hair.

She gazed up into his eyes and pulled her down to him. She kissed him lightly on the lips. "Breakfast?"

"What would the lady like?"

"I can have anything I want?" She questioned him, while licking her lips.

Grissom arched an eyebrow at her. "Really, Sara."

"You! Here! Now!" Sara said while pushing him onto the bed and climbing on top of him. Kissing him hungrily and passionately.

Grissom couldn't help himself. A chuckle escaped his lips as he kissed her back.

"What's so funny, mister?" She scolded him.

"You're really quite spunky, Miss Sidle."

Grissom was still grinning at her.

"Spunky?" Sara said aghast. "You make me sound like a cheerleader. But, hey, if you make love to me, long and hard right now...I'll forget you said that."

Grissom pressed gentle kisses to her neck. "You're the most beautiful, intelligent...free-spirited woman I've ever met, Sara." He whispered in her ear.

Sara kissed him full on the mouth long and hard. She let her tongue slip tenderly into his mouth to play with his. "Grissom, what is your whole name? Not really your whole name just your complete first name? I don't want to always call your Grissom when you make me scream." Sara said and kissed him again.

"Gil is fine, sweetheart. I don't really like.." he kissed her neck. "Gilbert." Gently, he turned her over.

"Ok, Love. Gil, it is." She said while pulling him to her. She eased her legs apart so he was between them. She felt is arousal. "Please, Gil, now." All the while, she never stopped kissing and caressing him.

Grissom obeyed. He was getting more and more pleased that he could push Sara like this.

Sara felt him slid into her center softly. She moaned in pleasure. "I love you." She whispered in his ear. The phone on the table beside the bed began to ring. "Let it ring. Please just let it ring." She begged him. She didn't want to lose the feeling that was growing within her, as he was slowly sliding in and out of her.

"Let go for me baby," Grissom was saying a little later.

She did and rode the wave of ecstasy to the very end only to have another one follow shortly after. "Gil...harder. Please don't stop." She was over the edge and beyond the point of no return. She wanted him to come with her so she moved her hips slowly and kissed his mouth and sucked gently on his bottom lip. "Now you let go for me, Gil."

Grissom groaned her name and let go inside her.

A little while afterwards, Sara was stroking Grissom's chest. "Now, Love, what about that breakfast? And didn't I hear you mention that it was breakfast in bed? I would like O.J., French toast with powdered sugar, and a cup of coffee." She kissed his chest and added, "Please?"

"Yes, ma'am." Grissom pressed a kiss to Sara's forehead, and got out of bed.

She pulled his pillow to her and breathed deep. If she couldn't hold on to him, she would hold onto what smelled of him, until he returned. Ten minutes went by and she was missing him terribly so she got up and found something to put on. She picked up his shirt, that had been discarded so carelessly the night before, and pulled it on. She tiptoed out into the kitchen to watch him work. He looked so good standing there in his kitchen in nothing but his blue jeans. She wanted to ravish him again right on the spot, but held back watching. He was humming a little song she could hear. She leaned on the door frame and watched him cook their breakfast. She was waiting for him to notice her.

"Hey." Grissom gave her a small smile as he stopped humming.

"Hey, you look good enough to eat." she said coyly

"You're looking at an old man, Miss Sidle. I need to get my energy back." He mock scolded her

"That hurt." Sara tried to look disappointed but failed. She just walked to him and placed her arms around him his skin on her face felt wonderful. "Is its almost done? The bed is lonely without you in it."

"It's getting there. What would you like with your toast?" Grissom asked as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Powdered sugar and a side of you." She said with a yawn. "I think I'm not as young as I used to be either."

Grissom smiled affectionately. "You'll always be young, Sara. Young and vital."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Dr. Grissom. So, Lover, what are we going to do about work?" Sara asked. She didn't really want to talk about work, but knew that it had to be addressed sooner or later.

"We'll have to be discreet. But that's a given."

"I know. I just don't want you to ignore me anymore at work. It breaks my heart." Sara said glancing at her feet.

Grissom gently tilted her head up toward him. He kissed her.

"Mmmm." Sara said laying her head back on his chest. "Forget breakfast. let's just go cuddle until time to go to work, and we can talk specifics."

"Like what?" Grissom let Sara lead him back to the bedroom.

Sara climbed into bed and pulled him down with her. She cuddled up to his chest. "These are trained investigators we work with, they are going to know that something happened. They won't know specifics, but they will sense change. I did when Warrick and Catherine hooked up, didn't you?"

"I suspected something," Grissom admitted. "But to be honest with you Sara, I don't care if they do find out." _Did I just say that? _Nevertheless, Grissom pulled Sara closer to him. "I want to be with you. If you'll have me."

"Have you? I can't believe after last night and this morning, you have to ask me that. Grissom, nothing in this world could ever make me not want you or have you, I love you. You are my lifeline to the world. You are the only person that made me feel again. The job was getting to me in San Francisco, and then you called. You made my heart work again. I was about to burn out, you gave me hope that maybe I wasn't completely gone. I love you, always will. Now will you have me?" She asked as the tears slipped down her face, and onto his chest before she could wipe them away. She hated to cry in front of anyone.

Grissom pulled Sara so she was completely in his arms.

Feeling his arms tighten around her, she let it all go. She sobbed into his chest. She cried for all the times they could've been happy before now, for all the victims she couldn't save, for her mother, for everything in her life that couldn't be changed.

"I screwed up, Sara," Grissom whispered into her hair. "But I'm here, and I love you." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll give you whatever you need."

"Don't hurt me, and never let me go. Even if you think that is what I want, never let me go. I love you too." Sara said softly. She kissed him tenderly before letting her head settle on his chest again.

Grissom's heart panged at the reminder that he had hurt her. His beautiful Sara.

"Can I ask you something, Griss?" Sara asked unsure.

"Of course. You can ask me anything you want."

"Where are we going? I know that is a question that one usually asks after about six or more months of dating, but I think ten years is enough time to wait to ask that, don't you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Spoilers: anything and everything.

Authors: Jacquie and SassySaraSidle

Beta: SidleChick (aka KC) Thanks girl! good job!

Chapter 5

Grissom's eyes widened a little at the question. Then his face relaxed as he said softly, "Wherever you want it to go. I just want to be with you, Sar...I want to marry you when you're ready for me."

"What if I said now as in right now, today? Would you still be that eager?" Sara asked and looked away.

Grissom gently turned her face toward him again. "I wouldn't have a problem with that. If that's what you really wanted."

"No. I just wanted to be sure that we were on the same path. I want to take this slow. I want to go out to eat, to the movies, clubs, dancing. I want the whole "wooing the woman" thing. I never thought I would like that kind of stuff, but you bring out the romantic in me, Griss."

Grissom kissed Sara's hair. "Whatever you want, sweetheart."

"Ok. Next night we both have off. Dinner and a movie. Dinner your choice, movie mine. Is it a date?" Sara asked him sweetly.

"It's a date."

"Good. Now can we take a nap? I am really tired. And did I mention sore?"

Grissom gently rested Sara against his chest. He stroked her hair. "I've got you, Sara."

"I know, but do you know that I have you? I am here for you too, Gil. This isn't a one way street. Give a little, take a little. Fifty-fifty. That is the only way this will turn out good." She paused to let her words sink in. "I want to be your rock, you soft place to land. Just like you are mine. I hope you see that. I won't take my love from you and give it to someone else. I belong to you."

Grissom caressed Sara's face for a moment as he put his thoughts together. This wasn't something that he commonly did.

"I will never judge you. It isn't my place. We all have flaws. It is how we use those flaws to better ourselves that matter."

"Sara, you are my rock already," he said softly.

The ringing of the phone interrupted their thoughts and words. "You had better get it this time. Could be work?" Sara said with a sigh.

It was Grissom's mother. Grissom began typing. "Hi, Mom."

"Hello, Gilbert."

"Are you feeling alright today?"

"I feel fine, don't worry. I was just going to tell you don't have to come down and see me. Remember Mrs. Cuthbert from down the block?"

Sara sat there in amazement watching him interact with his mother. She hadn't known that she was deaf. Sara dozed off while Grissom's was chatting with his mom.

He got off with her five minutes later. Turning over to see that Sara was asleep, Grissom lay down beside Sara and put his arm around her.

LATER AT WORK

Sara had arrived at work at nearly 7. She knew that everyone would notice her being almost late. She was always early. Grissom was already in the break room doing the crossword puzzle, waiting for everyone to arrive. They had agreed to act like nothing was different. So Sara walked in and went straight to the coffee pot not even acknowledging him.

Grissom however, secretly did not like this arrangement. He kept his eyes on his puzzle.

Greg walked in and said to Sara, "Girl, you are late. Did you have a hot date?"

Sara replied calmly, "Yes, I did. I finally got the life someone told me to get awhile back." She glanced at Grissom to gauge his reaction.

Grissom's expression was unreadable. "Slow night in DNA, Greg?" Grissom forgot that Greg was in the field. He had put him there. All this with Sara and him had his mind spinning.

"Earth to Grissom. I haven't been in DNA in nearly 9 months. Some criminalist you make. And to think. You put me in the field." Greg scoffed while walking out and straight to the locker room.

_Never mind, he thought._ He took a sip of coffee and went back to his puzzle.

Sara wanted him to talk to her so she decided that since no one was here yet she could do it safely. "Gil, what's the matter? You seem distracted or upset even."

"I'm that obvious huh?"

"I can read you like an open book, Griss. You know that. So what's eating you?" Sara kissed his cheek quickly.

Grissom sighed. "Now that I've decided to stay...I feel like I'm out of the loop with what's going on even though I haven't missed a day. And I don't know how to fix it."

"Come on, Love. The gang all loves you and you'll slide back in easily like you do with everything else. You can do this. I love you," she whispered in his ear. She noticed Catherine and Warrick heading down the hall toward the break room.

"That is the only reason why I haven't gone to the nuthouse," Grissom whispered back, briefly caressing her cheek before he straightened in his chair. He adopted his usual posture.

"Hey, Cath. Hey, Rick. How was your day?" Sara said a little too brightly. _Oh great she thought now they will know that something is up._

Warrick and Catherine exchanged looks as they sat down at the table. "It was fine," Catherine finally said. "Got to spend some time with Lindsey."

"I don't know how you do it, Cath. How do you stay on this job where you can't see your own kid? I don't think I could." Sara said out loud. She hadn't realized that her thoughts were said out loud.

Grissom looked over at Sara with serious blue eyes. He had never really listened to her up till now...and he was still kicking himself for it. He promised himself he would listen to her from now on...would pay attention to whatever was going on around him.

Nick picked that moment to breeze into the room breathless. "Sorry i am late, Boss. I overslept. Nightmares kept me up this morning when I finally got home. They are always the same. I'm not rescued and die in the Plexiglas coffin." Nick shuddered as he remembered the events of a few months ago. He glanced around the table. All eyes were on him. "Anyway, what do we have tonight?"

To everyone's surprise, Grissom looked sympathetically toward Nick "Have you thought about counseling?"

"I have been going since I got out of the hospital. It helps. That is why I can be open with all of you. Dr. Enid said to voice my feelings. So I do. You people matter to me so I talk to you, and it helps. Ok, enough about me. We're here, we're alive, and we have crimes to solve. Bad guys to put away. So what do I pull for being late?" Nick said glancing at Sara who had held his hand sympathetically since he had opened up about his nightmares.

Grissom blinked twice rapidly before looking down at the assignment sheets. "I'll let it go this time," he muttered so softly that the group almost didn't hear him. "I know what you mean about the nightmares."

"Nightmares are a part of this job. Doesn't everyone agree? I have them all the time. I can't get the screams out of my head sometimes, and I have to go for a run. But doesn't that mean that we all are still affected by our job?" Sara asked looking from one member of the team to the other.

They were all looking at Grissom though. They were surprised that he had actually said something along the emotional lines, but none of them wanted to comment first.

"What are your nightmares, Grissom?" Sara asked quietly. She knew that he might blast her later for asking him personal things at work but took a chance. They were all family after all. This group of people. She had to take a chance. She held his hand under the table and squeezed it gently to coax him to answer.

Grissom sighed. "How about we do this? After shift, for whoever wants to, we'll have breakfast and we can talk about whatever's been on our minds."

"Really?" Greg asked meekly from the doorway. He had had a lot on his mind since becoming a CSI level 1. The case a few months back where the lady burned herself on purpose was very much etched into his brain errantly.

"Mark it down on your calendars as an historic event, kids. I'm turning over a new leaf." Grissom put on his glasses and took up the assignment sheets.

The room was in complete silence. You could've heard a pin drop. Sara was the first to break that silence. "I'm game. I'll be there for breakfast. Who else?"

Soon, everyone had agreed to breakfast. They all things they wanted to discuss.

Grissom managed a small smile. He said softly, "Okay then. It's a date." Almost reluctantly he began giving out assignments.

Sara glanced at Grissom and caught his eye. She winked at him. It was as if to say "seeing I told you."

"Warrick, you and Catherine have a 419. Apartment building." He handed them the slip. "Nick and Sara, an officer involved shooting."

"Oh man. I hate those. Those cops think we owe them something even if they did nothing wrong." Nick muttered to Sara.

Sara told him, "Yeah but it's the job. So deal with it." she ribbed Nick. They grabbed their coffee and split.

"Just do the best you can. Call me if you have any problems." Grissom called after him.

Grissom looked at Greg. "We got a missing woman."

"Ok. Let me grab my kit and I'm ready." Greg said nervously. He hadn't worked with Grissom in a long time and was worried about screwing up big time. He didn't want Grissom to know, but he looked up to him the way a son does to a father. His father was great, but didn't understand Greg's career choice.

"Greg...relax," Grissom tried to grin.

"I know you're a good CSI."

"Thanks" Greg said and went to fetch his kit. A minute later, he returned kit in hand.

"Ready to roll? I'll flip you to see who drives?"

"You can drive, Greg."

"You are changing. You usually don't let anyone else drive unless you are getting a migraine, been up to long, or been out with a pretty woman. Come on boss, which is? Not a migraine, I hope."

"Can I say all three?"

"Oh man. A pretty lady, huh? Come on, Griss. Tell me about her." Greg said and switched the radio station in the Denali off. He wanted to let him know that he had his full attention. He liked this new Grissom. Open and honest and talking.

"It's Sara."

"Huh? What's Sara?" Greg was momentarily confused. He looked all around the parking lot looking for Sara. Then it hit him. The pretty lady was Sara. His Sara. Well, not his Sara. Obviously, she was Grissom's Sara. "When did that happen?"

"I know you like her, Greg." Grissom was being sincere about this. The doe-eyed looks hadn't escaped his notice.

"Yeah. But she never even looked twice at me that way...not even once to be exact. I am a kid brother to her. nothing more. We all know there is something between you two. Now, you know too." Greg said and put the Denali in gear to start toward their scene. "I hope you are both very happy."

"I am," Grissom admitted softly as he looked out the window. He shook his head, "I mean...I'm going to do my best to make sure Sara is."

"You'd better. Nick and Warrick would kick your can if you hurt her. They take care of her, you know?" Greg asked cautiously.

Grissom arched an eyebrow before his face turned into a soft smile. "I know they do."

"Someone had to look out for her while you were to busy being a dope to see how much she cares, no make that loves you." Greg stated honestly no longer afraid of being berated by him.

Grissom fell silent.

It felt good to be blunt with grissom and not be afraid. he should do it more often he thought.

"It's the next right," Grissom said out of nowhere.

"Back to work mode, huh?" Greg asked with a grin. "Good to much of this new 'tude and I might take you to Desert Palm for a psych evaluation."

"Let's go, Greg. They're waiting," Grissom told him in his best supervisor tone.

Greg hit the gas, made the turn, and pulled up to the crime scene without another word.

A/N: That is all for tonight people. I hope that you all enjoying. We are not exactly sure where this all is leading to but just bear with us ok? We got some good stuff ahead so stay tuned.--Sassy and Jacquie


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own them  
Authours: Jacquie and Sassy  
Beta:SidleChick (Go girl, KC)

Spoilers: Any Episode

Chapter 6

Grissom paused uncertainly at the door of the cafe, having second thoughts about going through with this. He reminded himself that this was good for him and put his hand on the door handle. He was cheerfully greeted by the hostess and ushered to a table where the others were already waiting.

Sara scooted over for him to sit next to her. That way they could be close without being obvious. She had no idea that he had told Greg.

"Sorry I'm late." Grissom said conversationally as he picked up the menu. "Have you ordered already?"

"Yeah. We ordered your usual. Whole wheat and fruit." Nick chimed in.

"We can always change it, Love." Sara said. She realized to late she had called him love. Everyone was staring at her wide-eyed.

"No, whole wheat and fruit is fine. Thanks."

"Come on guys. You didn't honestly believe that there was nothing between them." Greg asked astonished.

"Greg, how did you..." Sara trailed off as she looked at Grissom. "Did you tell after all? You were the one who wanted to wait. Did you tell?" Sara asked. She was smiling.

Grissom shrugged sheepishly "What can I say? It's a new leaf."

Warrick and Nick were grinning.

Catherine said "Hallelujah! Damn, Gil. Took you long enough. We were about to resort to locking you in a room together until you resolved this. This dance has been killing us. We never know which one of you is going to be in a pissy mood, or a down mood. Everyday was something new."

"You guys are embarrassing me. Stop it" Sara snickered. She put her head on Grissom's shoulder just like it was always meant to be. "No more hiding now, huh?"

"Doesn't look like it," Grissom agreed, giving her cheek a kiss.

Sara sat straight up as an idea hit her. "You can't say anything to Ecklie. He already has it out for me, and I don't want this affecting Griss's job. Promise, you guys."

"Relax, Sar, you're completely covered." Warrick promised.

"Yeah. We value our lives. Plus, we all know that you both know how to get rid of a body." Nick said glancing at Warrick and Catherine.

"I second that." Greg chimed in.

"Ok. Back to the point of this breakfast. Who wants to go first?" Sara asked. Not really waiting for anyone to answer she went on before losing her nerve. "I'll start." She told them about her past. She told them everything she had told Grissom.

She waited patiently for questions but none came. She looked up, and saw admiration in their eyes. She didn't see pity and was glad of that. "That is what started my nightmares. Now every time I get a domestic abuse case, I get taken back to my childhood, and it's my mom and dad all over again. Ok. Enough of that for now, someone else go now so I can collect my thoughts." She wiped a few stray tears that had seeped out. Grissom squeezed her hand to let her know that it would all be okay.

Warrick went next with his dreams about dead children. By the time Warrick finished they had been there for two hours. They decided to do this once a month.

Grissom paid the bill and waited for Sara to join him. "Am I dropping you at home?"

"Not on your life. You told Greg without telling me. You have to answer to my wrath." she said seductively. She sucked his ear lobe, kissed his neck, then walked toward the Denali.

Grissom followed, opening the passenger side door. "I won't do it anymore if it bothers you. I guess I just needed to tell someone."

"You picked Greg? That in itself amazes me, Grissom. I would think Brass or Catherine would have gotten to you before Greg." She climbed into the passenger side as he held the door for her. "Thank you. " she whispered softly.

"Guess I realized he's like a son to me." Grissom muttered to himself before he got into the driver side and started the engine.

"Take me to bed, Griss. This was a grueling day. I wanna sleep." Sara said with a yawn.

"And tomorrow we get to do it all over again."

"When is our next night off, Grissom?"

"In about five days, I think." Grissom pulled out of the restaurant parking lot and into the early morning traffic. The drive home was silent. Sara was thinking about what it was going to be like to wake up with him whenever they wanted and be together without having to hide from the gang. She sighed happily.

Grissom on the other hand was occupied with reminding himself he had to concentrate on trying to read what Sara, and the other team members, needed from him. He knew it was going to be a tall order, but he wanted...no, needed to do it.

Sara had been asking Grissom where they were headed because he had passed the turn off to his road minutes before. She said, "Grissom, are you listening to me? Hello. Grissom. Gilbert!" Calling out his full first name had been enough to gauge his actions. He must be lost in thought. I wonder what he is thinking about. Sara reached out and placed her hand on his arm.

Grissom jumped. He realized he missed their turn. He turned around and went back.

"Where were you just now?" she asked

"Just reminding myself I'm not alone anymore." Was the soft but honest reply. Grissom pulled into his driveway again. Grissom turned off the ignition, and looked over at Sara.


	7. Chapter 7

Grissom turned off the ignition and looked over at Sara. He wondered if he needed to carry her up the steps. She was so tired from making love all day and working all night.

"Need me to carry you, sweetheart?" Grissom murmured.

"What, you wanna practice carrying me over the threshold, Love? I'm game if your game, but I must warn you if you pick me you have to deal with the consequences"

"And what consequences might those be? "

"Do it and find out. Or are you chicken?" She dared him to pick her up. She wanted him to go all macho on her and lift her up and take her in. She wanted to have him right then and there but decided to bide her time.

Grissom raised an eyebrow at her before undoing his seatbelt and getting out of the car. He walked around to her side, opened the door, and undid her belt before gently picking her up in his arms.

"Why, sir, what strong arms you have?"

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Grissom whispered softly in her ear. He shifted her a little before putting the key into the door lock.

"Is that a promise of things to come?"

"We have all the time in the world, Sara." Grissom promised. He carried her to his bedroom and gently settled her down on the bed. He knelt down to remove her shoes.

"Take a shower with me, Gil."

"You trying to tell me I smell, Beautiful?" Grissom gently teased as he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"No, but I feel like I played in dirt, grime, and blood all night. Humor me. I want to wash you off so I can eat you up."

Grissom grinned before wincing. A shower would feel good, he admitted. All the muscles in his body were aching.

She stood up and slowly began to undress. She knew she was making him squirm but she wanted him to feel the way he always used to make her feel. She stripped off her shirt. Then pants. Her socks joined the trail. She flung her red lacy bra to him and slid out of her panties, and hung them on the bathroom door knob. "Coming?" was all she said.

"Be right there." He gave her a smile.

"You better hurry or I am locking this door on the count of 2...1..1 and a quarter...1 and a half...1 and three quarters."

Grissom got to his feet and followed her, shedding his clothes as he went along. He tossed them outside the door.

"Bout time." She kissed him square on the mouth hard. She didn't let her lips linger. She just wanted him to be sure of where this "shower" was leading."

Grissom gave her a small smile before turning on the water. "That too hot, Sar?"

"Not as hot as we're about to be."

Grissom gently placed Sara under the tap before he followed behind her.

She pulled her hair to the nape of her neck to wet in thoroughly. She licked her lips and pulled him to her. Gripping his ass along the way.

Grissom reached for the facecloth behind Sara. He turned her around, massaging her back with it.

"You've done this before, Grissom? You move like a pro."

"Once or twice. Close your eyes, sweetheart."

"Not what a girl wants to hear."

"For my goddaughter, Sar."

Sara spun to face him, "Your goddaughter? I didn't know you had one."

"I do have one. I thought maybe you'd like to meet her sometime."

"Yeah. I would love to. Who is she?"

"Her name's Alysha. "

"When can I meet her, Griss?"

"Well, her dad is a professor in Boston. We'll have to give him a call and see when classes are over." Grissom slowed his wiping for a moment as he allowed himself to immerse himself in how good Sara's skin felt.

Sara backed Grissom to the wall and assaulted his lips with kisses. Her tongue inched its way into his mouth. She pulled away breathless. "Make love to me. We'll talk about Boston later."

"Not that I'm complaining, Princess, but I thought you were tired." Grissom whispered.

"Never to tired for you, Love."

Grissom smiled softly at Sara before reaching behind her and turning off the taps. He wrapped a large fluffy towel around Sara. He picked her up again and carried her to the bed, immediately covering her with his body.

"Kiss me." she whispered in his ear.

Grissom's kiss started out gentle, but as he began to taste her, it became more possessive.

She liked they way that Grissom took her body as if he belonged to her. Made her squirm with desire. She moaned his name. "Please, Gil, now."

He began nibbling on her neck.

"Don't tease me, Gil Grissom."

She pushed him off of her and onto his back. She straddled him ready to pounce. She kissed his mouth, chest, and went down further. She took him in to her mouth and sucked gently.

Grissom groaned and readily began to move.

"Easy, Cowboy. Just lay back and relax. Let's see how much of this you can handle." she continued to suck and lick his shaft. Grissom moaned Sara's name as he bucked.

Sara couldn't take it any more. She pulled herself up and lowered herself on to him. He slid gently into her. She began to move slowly.

"Grissom, what took us so long to get to this point?"

"I have no idea, sweetheart." Grissom turned Sara over and began moving inside her, needing to get as deep as possible.

"Gr iiiiiii...ssssssss. Harder please harder. Don't stop. Don't ever stop loving me."

Grissom closed his eyes as his movements became possessive. "Mine," he whispered.

"I'll always be yours. Always. As you are mine. You are mine aren't you, Grissom?"

Grissom growled in her ear "From day one, sweetheart." He pulled her hips closer to him.

"Promise me you'll never go away." She was terrified of being alone. She had been alone way to long.

"I'm never leaving you, Sar," Grissom whispered in her ear as he felt her first orgasm go through her. He began to push her just that little bit harder.

"Hold me tighter, Grissom. Make me scream. Oh, Gil...Don't stop"

Grissom growled her name as he pumped harder. Sara clung to him like she was afraid to let go. Afraid that he would be gone if she didn't hold on so tight. "Grissom, almost there."

Grissom murmured in her ear. "It's alright, baby. Let go for me."

"I am." She felt wave after wave of pleasure rip through her body. She rocked her hips back and forth encouraging him to do the same with her.

Grissom groaned again as he felt himself letting go.

"That's right, Gil. I love you."

"I need you so much, Sara." Grissom let go deep inside of her. He rolled Sara over so she was on top of him as he closed his eyes.

"You make me feel so good." she whispered before falling asleep.

Grissom pressed a kiss to her hair and closed his eyes. He got up a few hours later, leaving Sara sleeping soundly. Getting a thought, he walked over to his computer and turned it on.

She woke to an empty bed. The sheets were cool so she knew he had been gone for awhile and it saddened her. _Where could he be?_

Strains of Chopin floated down the hall to her.

He wasn't gone after all. She smiled happily. Why would he be gone this was his house? She knew she had to work on trusting that he wasn't going anywhere, but it hard because everyone that mattered to her left her.

Grissom was humming.

"Come back to bed." she called from the bedroom

"I'll be right there." Grissom called back.

"Don't take to long. This bed is way to big for little old me." She called to him. "And did I mention lonely too."

Grissom returned carrying a tray of fruit and tea.

"You wonderful man. Sustenance. You always know what to do, huh?"

"No, not always." Grissom set the tray beside Sara, pressing a light kiss to her cheek.

"I know but we are learning together." She fed him fruit from the bowl.

Grissom allowed a small smile as he gently took Sara's fingers in his mouth, along with the grapes.

"Mmmm, Grissom. Don't do that unless you want me to jump you again."

Grissom gathered Sara in his arms, kissing her again.

"No objections, I suppose." She pulled his robe from his body and straddled him. He was willing and ready. She pushed herself on to him and began to move slowly up and down. Slowly at first then faster. She was about to come when the his pager let out its 911 beep.

"No." she screamed.

Grissom soothed Sara as best he could, even though he was mentally cursing whoever was interrupting.

A/N: This chapter ends here but the real drama begins in Chapter 8.…if you wanna see it you know what to do--Jacquie and Sassy


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: We Don't Own Them

Spoilers: any and all epis are fair game

Authors: Jacquie and Sassy

Beta: SidleChick (Good work, KC) and thanks again.

Chapter 8

Grissom soothed Sara as best he could, even though he was mentally cursing whoever was interrupting. Glancing at his pager , he began dialing Brass's number. "What is it, Jim?"

"DB. Bugs guts. seemed like your cup of tea"

Sara lay in bed pouting. Grissom glanced over at Sara. "What's the address?" Sara rolled her eyes at him.

"56 oak hill Summerlin."

"I'm on my way."

Grissom hung up the phone before looking apologetically at Sara. Sara rolled over on her side away from him pulling covers with her. "Job comes first. I know that I really do, but still I wish work could go away for awhile and I could have you all to myself"

Grissom leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"Sure." Sara pushed herself out of bed and headed to put her clothes on. She was upset, and just wanted to go home. She dressed and without looking back walked from the room and out the door to her car. She was outside before she remembered that she didn't bring her car. She sat down on his steps.

Grissom followed her out a moment later. Looking at him sheepishly she replied, "I guess that's what I get for pouting, huh?"

Grissom took Sara into his arms. "I'm sorry you're upset, sweetheart."

"I know. Do you want me to come along with you to your Buggy Body? Seeing that I am not doing anything else. I can help"

"I'd love that, sweetheart." Grissom kissed her hair.

"Good. Can I borrow a clean shirt? Nick and Warrick are bound to know that I haven't been home when I come in wearing the same clothes. We probably won't have time to come home and change before shift. We only have an hour or so anyway."

"Sure."

Grissom got Sara a shirt. He gave her a kiss before saying, "I'm just going to start the car."

"Don't want to help me put it on?" she tempted him.

He walked down the steps and got into the driver seat. He stuck the keys in the ignition...hearing the ticking too late. The Tahoe blew up in a large, hot, fireball.

A/N: Please don't hate us...we just wanted to get a cliffhanger in there like the rest of you wonderful fic writers...you know what we want--Jacquie and Sassy


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: We don't own them.

Authors: Jacquie and Sassy

Beta: SidleChick, go girl!

Spoilers: anything til now

Chapter 9

Grissom was thrown hard against the pavement a few feet away. He was automatically rendered unconscious.

Sara felt the blast before she heard it. She raced outside seeing Grissom laying on the pavement and ran to his side. She was dialing 911 on her cell. She dropped to her knees beside him crying hysterically.

"Grissom, you promised you wouldn't leave me, and now look what you've gone and done. Please Answer me. Grissom...Grissom...Please?"

An ambulance pulled up just as Grissom's eyes began to flutter open again. The first thing he was aware of was the splitting pain in his head.

"Grissom, don't try to move. Help is here, they will take care of you.

_Sara...? Grissom tried to focus on the blurry face above him._

"I am here, Griss. I am not going anywhere just lay still please before, you hurt yourself more."

A paramedic pushed his way around her and said, "Excuse me, miss. We have to get him stable enough to take to the hospital."

Sara wouldn't let go of Grissom's hand

"Sara...it'll be okay," Grissom managed in a hoarse whisper as his head continued to hammer.

They loaded him into the ambulance then. They wouldn't let her come with them because she wasn't a relative. An officer that was on the scene volunteered to take her to the hospital. She readily accepted.

"Get me there fast. Can you get Brass on the phone please? We were on our way to a scene he was in charge of." She pulled her phone to her ear as she heard her call being connected.

"Willows."

"Cath, Grissom's hurt. We are on our way to Desert Palm. Please hurry. I know he would want you there. Please. I think you are his emergency contact anyway, and you need to give okays for whatever he may need. I will explain more when we get there." She hung up before giving Catherine a chance to say anything.

Grissom had a difficult time keeping his eyes open. Sara rushed into the ER and demanded to know where they took him.

"Calm down, Miss. We will let you know something very soon." It felt like hours passed before Catherine showed up with Warrick in tow.

"Sara, what happened?" Was the first thing out of Catherine's mouth.

"The Tahoe blew up. Or I think that is what happened. Happened so fast, I don't know. They are working on him. WON'T TELL ME A DAMN THING!" She was pacing by then. "I can't take this. I finally got him and now I am going to lose him, And he promised he wouldn't leave me. DAMN HIM!. If he dies...OH my god. What am I saying? HE has to make it! I can't live without him." She crumpled to the floor where she stood.

As if on cue, a doctor came out to give the report that Grissom was ready to take visitors. He had a concussion and several cuts and bruises, which was why he was being kept under observation.

Warrick helped Sara to her feet. She gained her legs again and was striding past the doctor and into the room where Grissom was. She stopped when she saw him on the bed. Unsure if she should go to him or not. A new set of tears were forming in her eyes.

Grissom extended his arms to her.

She walked into them. "Don't do that again." she scolded. "You had me scared to death" Sobs racked her body. Grissom held her against him softly. He stroked her hair.

"Do you need anything?" She pulled herself from him and straighten her clothes and hair. She wouldn't let him know that she had about lost it. Just thinking that he could've had died was enough to get the tears started again. She sniffed and willed her tears not to fall. She had to be strong.

"Just you." Grissom whispered in her ear.

"Grissom..." She started but afraid didn't say anything else.

"It's alright, Beautiful." Grissom kissed her hair again.

"You have to stay all night for observation. Do you want me here? I could go home if you wanna be alone. I would understand." Sara said and looked at her feet.

Grissom gently tilted her face upward to him. "If you want to stay with me, Sara, that would be great."

"That's not what I asked. Do you want me here?"

Grissom pulled her against him. "I need you with me all the time Sara...but I understand if you don't want to be here."

"I am afraid you are stuck with me, Gil. I'm sure Catherine would go get some of your things if you need them. That hospital gown is very revealing. Well, the part of being able to see your naked ass every time you go to the john is very appealing."

Grissom merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hey I'm a woman. I am supposed to notice these things, aren't I?" She smiled at him then her face turned serious on him. "I love you, Grissom."

"I know you do, sweetheart," he said softly. "I love you too."

"Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Everywhere...but it's nothing I won't get over."

"Stop being so tough." She looked him deep in the eyes and said, "You would tell me if you were scared right?"

"Yes, I would."

"Were you scared, Grissom?"

"I was...but not for me."

"For who then?"

"You."

Grissom wrapped his arms tightly around Sara. "I can't lose you."

"Never." She said as she kissed his swollen cheek. "Wouldn't give you the pleasure."

"Promise me..." he whispered

"Promise."

She got up to pull a chair closer. She knew he needed to rest. She was going to try and get comfortable enough to catch a few winks in the hard hospital chair.

The door burst open. Sophia Curtis walked in. She went to Grissom's side nearly knocking Sara down.

Grissom frowned when he saw Sara pushed away. "Sophia.. What are you doing here?"

"I heard about your accident, I wanted to make sure you were ok. I mean after the other day, I thought you would want me here."

Grissom glanced over at Sara, who was clearly getting upset. "I'm sorry, Sophia, but nothing can happen between us."

"What do you mean? Our date meant nothing to you." She glanced over her shoulder at Sara. "You picking HER over ME?"

"That's right. I am."

Sophia turned and stormed from the room.

"Guess everyone at work will know about us now." Sara said downhearted and sat in the chair next to the wall in his room.

Grissom grabbed Sara's hand and held it against him. She silently let the tears fall down her cheeks. Grissom gently pulled Sara towards him. She started to resist but was finally so tired of putting her life on hold for everyone else. If it meant she lost her job, then she lost her job. She had always wanted to pursue a doctorate in physics anyway. Maybe this was fate stepping in and taking a hand.

"It doesn't matter if they find out, Sar...I just want to be with you." Grissom whispered in her ear. Then he let her go.

"What's wrong? Do you hurt somewhere? Do you need something?" Sara was looking at him desperately. She needed him to reassure her. Would he?

"Want to shift to my other side? I just found a sore rib." Grissom continued in the same tone.

"Anything for you, Love." She walked around the bed and grabbed his hand. She wanted him to know that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Do you think, O'Riley knows anything about the explosive in your Tahoe?" She had not wanted to bring this up but they would be here to question him before to long.

Grissom wasn't happy with just the hand holding . He wanted Sara up on the bed with him. He needed to hold her. She moved to sit on the bed. She wanted to be close to him but didn't want to hurt him. Grissom pulled her against his good side.

"Just need to hold you, Sara...please?"

"Grissom, we have to talk about this. You can't put it off. That has already caused to much to be put on hold already. Let's deal with it and then we can move on."

"I'm sure they're working on it."

"Yeah, but who would want to hurt you? You don't bother anyone."

Grissom's smile was slightly wry. "Actually, I've thought of one or two people who would."

"Who? AND don't say Ecklie or Hodges! They aren't that bright!"

"I had a case about five years ago. High school student killed his parents. I was the head CSI." Grissom's voice was soft, but matter of fact.

"Why would he come after you? Wouldn't he still be in jail?"

"His conviction was overturned. He's out."

"What was the case? How did he do and why? I know that you aren't big on why but sometimes you let your heart out and find out why to find out how and who." Sara smiled meekly at him.

Grissom laid out the case as best as he could remember. He had been called to a house in the Heights. There was a 911 call by the sole survivor of the household, a seventeen year old boy.

Sara held his hand while he opened up to her. Urging him on by squeezing his hand gently.

"He told police there had been an intruder in the house.." Grissom said, his voice soft.

"But all the evidence I found disproved it. There was a knife missing from the kitchen."

"So why was it overturned? I don't understand."

"Disgruntled maid came forward, and said that she had set up Kyle."

"Is it true? Any evidence to prove her case?"

"We'd have to ask Catherine...The case got handed over to her." Grissom told her. "But as near as I can figure...no, it's not true."

"Maybe the maid and Kyle had a thing?"

"It's possible." Grissom winced as a pain shot through his right leg.

Sara realized that she had been pressing to hard on his leg. She immediately jumped from the bed. "I am so sorry, Griss. I was being clumsy! See that is why I am not good at these things, I always end up hurting someone or something."

Grissom immediately took her back in his arms. "It's okay, sweetheart...just stay here."

"I don't wanna hurt you"

"You're not..." Grissom smiled. "Could I get you to massage my leg though? I've got a cramp"

She reached down onto his leg and very tenderly began massaging it. She didn't know exactly where, so she massaged the whole leg from hip to foot. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Anywhere else you want me to massage?" she said with a coy smile

Grissom gave her his right arm.

"So not what I was meaning, Griss, but ok." She massaged his arm and kissed it too from finger tip to shoulder. "Now how does it feel, Big Guy?"

"Better...thanks."

"Anywhere else?" She was going to go for it one more time and if he didn't bite she gave up. "Need more pain meds, Griss?"

"Just want you."

"You got me. When can you go home?"

"Doctor said tomorrow."

"Good. I Hate hospitals." She had snuggled into his shoulder and was starting to drift off.

"I love you, Sara," Grissom whispered.

"Love you too." she said and slipped softly to sleep.

8 AM NEXT DAY

Grissom found himself staring at Brass's face when he woke the following morning. Sara woke with a start.

"Jim, don't give him a heart attack to go with everything else!"

"Sorry... just thought I'd bring you some fresh clothes." Brass held up a duffle bag.

"What about me? I bet you don't have nothing in that black bag for me?" Sara asked meekly.

Brass produced another bag. "Here."

"My hero!" Sara got up and gave him a giant Sidle sized hug

"Need help getting to the bathroom, Grissom?" She was at his side to give him help if he needed it.

"Might be better," Grissom admitted. He hated to rely on anyone, but he was noticing his balance was slightly off.

She was so happy that he allowed her to help. They made their way to the bathroom. Sara looked down behind him at his naked round ass.( Loving this story:P)

"Sara Sidle..get up here, missy." Grissom said in a mock serious voice.

"Yes, sir!" She quickly adverted her eyes away from his delectable booty.

Grissom leaned against Sara for a moment as he lowered himself onto the toilet seat.

"Easy does it." She said. She helped him change and herself, and they shortly joined Brass back in the room.

"Hey, Brass, anyone know anything about that bomb?"

"We've got half the department looking into it." Brass promised the pair of them. Grissom wavered a little, grabbing on to the foot of the bed so he didn't topple over.

"Keep that up, Mister, and you'll be staying another day or more."

"I get the odd wave of dizziness still..." Grissom mumbled.

"Gil, it was only 12 hours ago. You didn't think this would just go away, did you? Back to bed."

"Maybe should take time off work.."

"No maybe, Gil Grissom. You are, And so am I. I am going to take care of you!" Sara said it in away that meant no arguing.

"Why? I packed the bag." Brass said.

"But not here, Doc, says he can go home this afternoon maybe." Sara told Brass.

Grissom leaned back against the pillows, feeling his head begin to swim.

"Looks like he will be here longer. You don't look to well. I'm calling the nurse." She pushed the red button to call the nurse. "We need someone in here now. Please?"

A moment later, a nurse came in. "Are you in pain, Mr. Grissom?"

"Not pain...He keeps getting dizzy. Please do something." Sara was almost hysterical.

"It must be the concussion."

"Yeah. Where is his doctor?" Grissom's doctor came a moment later, giving Grissom medication to ease the dizziness. Sara began to relax. She knew the meds would kick in soon and he would fine. He had to be.

By this time, they were alone again. Grissom held his arms out to Sara. He could see how upset she was and he wanted to comfort her.

"Look at me. I am a big mushy baby. You're the one hurt in the hospital, and you're comforting me. So awful of me!"

Grissom kissed her hair. "You're helping me just by being here."

"I hope so." Sara laid her head on his shoulder.

I hope this makes up for the way we ended Chapter 8 We just needed to know that someone was actually reading this. So keep on reviewing. I know this was a long one and we are still not done. This is going to be a long one. Sort of like a never ending but will eventually end. Just a story about their lives together. Already got 13 chapters already and still writing more so stay tuned--Jacquie and Sassy


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Authors: Jacquie and Sassy

Beta: SidleChick

Spoilers: any and all episodes from season 1 to now!

Chapter 10

" Grissom, do you want popcorn or anything while I am up? " Sara asked, while getting herself some celery and carrots from the fridge.

"I think I still have popcorn and root beer in the fridge."

"Root beer? I didn't know you liked root beer...what else don't I know?"

"Grissom, you don't have any strange creatures in here, do you? Something has just crawled up my pant leg, and I am not looking at it...it better not be that SPIDER!" She was shaking all over from the thing on her leg. She was about to cry.

Grissom got up quickly and came to her rescue. It was a daddy longlegs.

"Get it OFF! NOW! I am not kidding! Don't stand there laughing at me, GILBERT GRISSOM! I'm scared!" She had a real spider phobia.

Grissom extended his hand to the spider and got it off her leg. He put the spider outside.

Sara ran from the kitchen and locked herself in the bathroom. She couldn't believe that he had seen her act like that. She felt like a total idiot.

"Sara, honey, it's okay."

"No, it's not ok." Sara was trying to stop her tears. "I made a fool of myself."

Grissom fished the spare key out of his dresser and opened the bathroom door. He sat down on the floor beside Sara. Sara pulled her knees to her chin and looked away. "God, you must think I am silly!"

"I could never call you silly."

"I do!" She laid her head on his lap. "I hate the way they feel when they crawl on you."

"A lot of people are afraid of spiders."

"Yeah. That doesn't make me feel better. You have to do better than that."

"I can't get that feeling off my skin. Make it go away. Touch me. Kiss me."

Grissom gently took Sara in his arms, beginning to kiss her . "You are the most amazing.." he kissed her shoulder... "Beautiful." a kiss to her eyelids..." Intelligent..." a kiss on her knee. "Vibrant woman I have ever known in my life."

"Keep talking, I'm starting to feel better." She smiled playfully.

"I fell in love with you the day first saw you.." Grissom kissed down Sara's stomach.

Sara shivered,. "Don't stop." She began to touch him too. "Let's take this party to the bedroom. Anywhere but the bathroom"

"You're not about to make an old man carry you, are you?"

"Would you prefer I carry you?"

Grissom chuckled as he helped Sara to her feet. "Maybe we should both just walk. " He pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"You think I can't do it?" She challenged. She bent to show him just how much she could carry him. She managed to carry Grissom to the doorway of the bedroom before they both fell over. Sara landed on top of a chuckling Grissom.

"Not very smooth, am I? Wouldn't make it as a man...I'm to weak." She was laughing so hard she was about to cry. Grissom kissed her.

"You're just right for me."

"Good. Bed! Now! Please?" She added the last part sweetly.

Grissom politely reminded her that he couldn't move while she was still on top of him. "Oh, yeah." She moved and stood. She helped him to his feet and raced for the bed while ripping off her clothes. Grissom followed. He was taking off his clothes, but due to his recent injuries, he wasn't moving at the same rate as Sara was. She beat him to the bed and turned to help him. She tugged at his sweats and pulled the knot loose. She freed him from the confines of his boxers. She touched him and stroked him slowly.

"You sure your up to this?"

"You'll have to steer though," Grissom added softly.

"So now you let me drive!" she teased.

Grissom grinned at her.

"On the bed mister." She straddled him and kissed him hard on the lips. She rocked her hips and felt him enter her. She began to rock steadily. "Touch me." she whispered.

Grissom's right hand went to her breast, caressing it gently.

"You feel so good inside me." She rocked a little faster. She could feel the heat about to explode inside her. She was about to come and couldn't stop it. She let go around him and rocked faster. Trying desperately to make him explode inside her.

He did, crying out her name.

"G...i...l!" She clung to him. She sought his lips and kissed him passionately.

"It's okay, baby," Grissom murmured as he continued pressing kisses to her sweaty forehead, and down her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to make that so quick. I wanted it to last, but couldn't help myself." she climbed off of him and lay down beside him, pulling him to her chest instead of the other way around. "Seems we sort of switched roles."

"Variety can be good." Grissom murmured, continuing to softly kiss her.

"Yeah? So how did you like being the one with no control, Grissom? Did it make you crazy? It always did me before we were you and me. You would take and take and take. I was about to crack you know. I was about to walk. Did you know that?"

"No...I didn't know that." Grissom admitted.

"Walking away and leaving this lab would have been the hardest thing to do, next to leaving you." Sara said. "I had even wrote my resignation letter to you. Tore it up, threw it away. Decided that I would make it here even if it had to be without you."

Grissom didn't know what to say to that. Finally, he whispered, "I'm not going anywhere, Sara. I know I'm not perfect, but I love you."

"I love you too. You are so good to me. So how many weeks you got on the books for vacation?"

"Funny you should mention vacation.." Grissom continued pressing kisses to Sara's hair and shoulders. "I was just looking at some brochures."

"Well, stop. I wanna take you home to meet my mom. She has been on me to come home for years now. What do you say?"

"I'd love to meet your mother," Grissom told her honestly. "And sometime, I really want you to meet mine."

"Lets do that too." Sara kissed his cheek. "I got 10 weeks remember?"

"Actually, I think that's about right for me too."

"No, I am sure you got more than that...you have to..."

Grissom's forehead creased. "No. You're right. It's seventeen."

"See? You can't hide anything from me. You can try, but it won't work."

Grissom looked straight into Sara's chocolate brown eyes. He caressed her face. "I will never keep anything from you, ever again." he promised.

"Ok. Lets talk, Sweet Thing. You like leather or lace, Big Guy?"

"Lace."

"Not from the gossip at the lab. I heard about Lady Heather. You going to tell me she didn't tie you up and make you beg her to let you touch her?"

"Don't lie to me. You promised"

"I'm not lying...I like Lace. I didn't, no. She's not you."

Unsure of what to say next, she turned away from him and pulled the pillow to her. "Grissom, I know you were at her house one night. I followed you because I wanted to talk to you. You sat there an awful long time. I left when you went to the door."

"We did sleep together.. Once.." Grissom sat up and put his arms around her. "But I love you."

"Yeah. But I asked you about her, and you didn't really lie you just avoided. And that is sort of lying, don't you think?"

Grissom knew he wasn't going to get out of this easily.

"I know I came here with baggage, Grissom. I know that I am not easy to deal with. I just wanna know why you would choose her? Is it because she isn't me?"

This was harder than expected. "I will admit, that's what initially attracted me to her, yes. The fact she wasn't you." He half-shrugged. "It turned out to be a mistake, though."

"Really? How so?"

"She doesn't understand me the way that you do."

"But she got you, didn't she? She pegged you all the way down to your core. I know. I went to see her myself. Went to ask her to stay away from you. She hit deep inside me hard, and got me in a way that I couldn't get myself."

"She got me alright...she made me realize that I want you." Grissom laid down again beside Sara. She pushed back into his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're the one I want to be with, Sara," Grissom whispered. "I'll do anything to make you happy."

"I know it." She sighed. "It just seems to good to be true."

Grissom got a coy look on his face. "Would you wear leather for me?"

"Never," She told him honestly. "Unless you wear it for me, but I don't like leather."

"Fair enough." He kissed her forehead, quickly changing the subject. "So, what would you like to do with your time off?"

"Sleep. Have sex. Sleep some more." She teased

"See your mother." He countered.

"Making love to you sounds more fun, but I think we can work that in, don't you? Between well, you know!"

"Teasing you, sweetheart," Grissom murmured softly.

"Not funny." She pretended to pout.

"You're beautiful when you pout." Grissom kissed the tip of Sara's nose.

"Make love to me you idiot. Stop stalling."

Grissom had an expression of mock hurt as he rolled Sara over onto her back and began kissing her neck.

"Now who looks pretty when they pout?" She teased...kissing him on the end of his nose.

Grissom arched an eyebrow as he kissed down between her breasts. They made love all night. They didn't stop, until the sun peeked out over the horizon.

A/N: Here is Chapter 10. Let me know if you want us to continue posting this or not…Jacquie and Sassy


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: We don't own them.

Authors: Jacquie and Sassy

Beta: SidleChick

Spoilers: Anything and Everything

Chapter 11

Grissom and Sara had been together for about six weeks. Grissom decided to it was time to take her to see his mom. They both had some vacation time. So they took a few weeks. The plan was to visit Grissom's mom then go to visit Sara's mom.

MARINA DEL RAY

Grissom stared up at the brown brick house where he grew up.

"This is home, huh, Griss?" Sara asked impressed. It was nothing like the shack she had grown up in.

"If I know Mom, she's been baking." Grissom was shaken out of his nostalgia. He smiled at the woman beside him.

"Baking? You have a Leave it to Beaver Mom? Cool." Sara was really impressed. What more was there about him that she didn't know.

Grissom gently took Sara's hand in his. "Don't worry, Sar. She's going to love you."

"How am I going to talk to her?" She was worried.

"She does read lips. If she doesn't understand something, I'll translate."

"Ok. I'm ready, let's do this." She was glad that they started with his mom, because she was terrified of taking him to see Laura.

A petite woman with silver hair opened the door as Grissom and Sara started up the walk. She hugged Grissom.

"Hi, Mom," Grissom signed. He introduced Sara. "This is Sara."

"Hello, Mrs. Grissom. It's nice to meet you." She reached out her hand to shake Mrs. Grissom's hand. Grissom's mother took Sara into a warm embrace. When she was finished, she signed while Grissom translated. "I'm glad to finally meet you. Gil talks about you all the time."

"Really? That's a new one. He hardly talked to me before a few months ago." Thinking back to that dark time in her and Grissom's life, she smiled at the turn of events.

"That's something I'd like to remedy." Grissom said while looking deep into Sara's eyes.

"Good." She smiled at Grissom as she put her arm around his waist.

Grissom's mother smiled at her baby so happy. "Come in. I've just made some chocolate chip and oatmeal cookies."

Grissom glanced at Sara in a 'see what I mean?' way, and obediently followed his mother into the house.

"Smells good." She sniffed the air. She wasn't much of a baker, but would love to bake like that house smelt.

Grissom signed for his mom what Sara had said. Mrs. Grissom gently patted Sara's hand and offered her a plate of cookies. "Gil, sweetheart, could you get the milk?"

"Sure, Mom."

"So Mrs. Grissom, what was Gil like as a child?" Sara knew that this would drive him mad, but she had to know. Grissom translated for his mom as she signed "He was a very quiet child. Was by himself a lot." Mrs. Grissom looked into her son's blue eyes. "I always worried for him ,because he had no friends."

"Honest, Mom, I was happier that way," Grissom told his mother.

Sara could see that they had a really good relationship. "He is still a loner, Mrs. Grissom. But I got plans to change all that."

"That's good to hear, Sara. And please...call me Abby."

"Abby that is a pretty name. So Grissom tells me you are into art?"

Abby motioned to the drawings around the kitchen. "I did those just last month."

Sara looked at each one before commenting. "I like your style." She glanced at one of Grissom. "I like this one the best." She smiled at Grissom and squeezed his hand. Grissom slowly turned red.

Abby smiled at Grissom in motherly pride. "He always takes good care of me."

Sara winked at him. "Yeah, I can see that. Do you mind if I use the restroom?"

"First door to your right," Grissom told Sara.

Sara disappeared into the bathroom. She sat down on the edge of the tub. _Just breathe. That's it. In and out. You can do this! It is only the love of your life's mother. This will all be fine_. She finished her business and returned to the kitchen. "Your house is lovely, or what I have seen so far." Sara tried to hold back a yawn but failed.

"Gilbert, how about showing Sara the guest room?" Abby hadn't missed the yawn.

"Are you okay by yourself, Mom?"

"Aren't I always, Gilbert?" His mom replied with a swat to his arm.

"Sorry...I'll stop being a worrywart." Grissom dutifully kissed his mother's cheek, before ushering Sara up the staircase to the guest bedroom.

"We sharing a room, Griss? Or is your mom old fashioned?" Sara didn't want to sleep in this strange house alone.

"Mom won't mind." Grissom told Sara as he opened the guest room door. "I'm just going to grab the bags. I'll be back."

"Okay," Sara kicked off her sandals and lay down on the bed belly down and arms stretched under the pillows. She dozed off. Grissom returned a moment later, hating to wake Sara up. He carefully set down the bags next to the bed, and tiptoed out of the room.

A/N: I know nothing major happened in this chapter, but something is going to happen real soon. SO STAY TUNED--Jacquie and Sassy


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Authors: Jacquie and Sassy

Beta: SidleChick

Chapter 12

Sara woke an hour later to the sounds of silence. She touched the bed beside her. Cold. He must have left me here to sleep, so he could visit with his mom. She got up and combed her hair. She tried to press the wrinkles out of her clothes with her hands. She gave up. She went downstairs to find them.

Abby was out in her garden. Grissom was drinking iced tea by the kitchen table. He looked up at her and smiled when she came in.

"I didn't want to sleep long. Why didn't you wake me after a bit?" She kissed him softly.

"I didn't want you to be overtired, and it was a long drive." Grissom smiled softly when the kiss broke.

"What's she doing out there all alone? Why aren't you out there spending time with her?" Sara was worried about him.

" I was waiting for you."

"See, you should've woken me. Let's go!" She pulled him to his feet and out the back door.

Abby smiled up at Sara. "You like my garden?"

"I love flowers. Daffodils are my favorite, but I have a black thumb. I barely kept the orchid, Grissom gave me a few years back, alive. Yours is really pretty."

Abby took Sara's arm and showed her the rest of her garden: tiger lilies, carnations, and roses.

"My foster mom always had lilac bushes growing out in the front yard. That is the most heavenly smell. Do you like lilacs, Abby?" Sara was momentarily lost in thought.

"I love lilacs."

"So, not to be rude or anything, but Grissom are we going to eat sometime soon. I am starving. Which is strange because I'm never hungry."

Grissom bit his lip against a comment. "Sure. Mom, did you want a sandwich or something?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart. You just worry about your lady friend here."

"Grissom, I don't want a sandwich!" Sara whined once in the kitchen. "Take me out for Chinese. I am in the mood for vegetable fried rice and Chicken Broccoli minus the chicken! And lets take your mom with us."

Grissom went out again, and told his mom he and Sara wanted her to come out with them. Abby readily accepted. She wanted to get to know Sara a little better. Abby took Sara's arm instead of Grissom's.

"Let me go change real quick. I don't wanna go out looking like I just climbed out of bed. Excuse me please?" With that Sara rushed toward the staircase. Abby and Grissom were waiting where Sara had left them: outside of the front door.

Sara rushed and pulled on a faded pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said: Las Vegas Crime Lab. Her pants were harder to button and zip. Note to self "Don't eat to much or you'll outgrow everything" then a realization hit her. She hadn't had her period in over a month and half. She rushed down the stairs and out the door. She was no longer hungry just scared.

Grissom saw the look in Sara's eyes and made a note to talk to Sara, when they had the opportunity to talk in private. They made it to the restaurant about 40 minutes later. Sara's appetite returned and she ate three platefuls. She was secretly ashamed of herself.

"Hey, is there a store around here that we can stop at on the way back? I need a few things." Sara asked distractedly.

Grissom dropped Sara off at the store, wishing Sara would talk to him. Abby had a few errands to run and would catch a cab home.

_Maybe she still doesn't want to talk to me... maybe she doesn't want me, Grissom thought._

_He is going to think I don't want him around. That is so not it, but I don't want to get him involved in this if it is just an oversight. I have to be sure. She went to buy a pregnancy test and ducked into the restroom to take it. _

Grissom waited for her in the car outside. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

POSITIVE. Two little pink lines. Sara put the stick in her pocket and walked from the store in a daze. She nearly walked right passed the car. Grissom got out of the car and walked behind Sara, taking her in his arms.

"Sara? What's wrong?"

Without turning to face him, she pulled the stick from her pocket and handed it to him. "I'm sorry." That was all she could say. She knew that she had ruined it for them now. Her tears wouldn't stop.

A/N: So, Do you want more? Yes or No?--Jacquie and Sassy


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: We don't own them.

Authors: Jacquie and Sassy

Beta: SidleChick (KC)

Spoilers: Any and all if there is any at all.

Chapter 13

Grissom wordlessly held Sara in his arms as she cried. Noticing that he hadn't said a word, she made the tears cease and pulled herself from his arms. He didn't want this. He didn't have to say it. She knew it. "I'll call a cab. You can bring my things back to me when you get back to Vegas." She started to walk away. She was scared. How could she do it without him?

"Sara, don't go."

"Why not? Can you tell me that? Why the hell not? I just showed you that I'm pregnant, and you didn't say a damn word, Grissom! I am going to be a mother. You, a father." She couldn't yell anymore. A sudden wave a nausea hit, and she ran to the side of the building. She emptied her stomach. "So much for eating Chinese" she murmured.

"Sara, I want to be the father of this baby," Grissom was struggling to keep his voice calm. "I want it all with you...a family, a summer house, a dog..."

Sara was so drained. She heard him. She knew that she had overreacted. "I'm so sorry, Griss. I just don't know what to do. It hit me all of a sudden, that I was late when buttoning my pants because they were harder to fasten. I don't know what to do. I was scared. I don't know how to take care of a baby. I won't be a good mom. Look how I turned out." She had started to cry again but this time at least she was safely in the car so know one would see her have a meltdown.

Grissom kissed her hair. "We'll figure it out together. And I know my mom will be more than happy to help us out."

"You wanna tell her? I wanna wait. I wanna be 100 percent sure. I wanna do the doctor thing and all. Please, Grissom?"

"Ssh...whatever you want, sweetheart." Grissom continued to press kisses to Sara's hair as he held her.

"I am such a cry baby. Look at me! I am a mess. Your mom's going to think we had a fight."

"I'll explain it to her."

"How without the baby part?"

"I'll tell her we didn't have a fight...although I'm guessing her maternal instincts are going to pick up on what the real reason is without me telling her, Sara." Grissom really had no idea what to say to his mom. He sighed and let Sara go. "She's probably waiting."

"You know any OB/GYN's that would take me in quick like while we are here in town to see and then we can tell her."

"Mom probably does." Grissom concentrated on driving, refusing to let his mind reel with the concept of fatherhood.

"Then she will know. Okay. You are dying to tell her, aren't you? Go ahead. But what if it is just a false alarm?"

_Grissom, you're making the situation worse. Just pull over and find a phone book. His thoughts were telling him. Grissom pulled in front of a convenience store and got the yellow pages from the booth_

"What on earth are you doing? Gil, what in the hell?"

"I'm getting you a phonebook so you can look up an OB/GYN."

Sara let out an exasperated sigh. He never listens to me! I said it would be okay to tell his mom. NOW look what he is doing. She was incessantly tapping her foot on the floor. tap tap tap. He passed her the book through the window.

"I don't want it. This was your idea." She felt her BP going up. She needed to calm down. That couldn't be good for the baby. "I don't feel so well. I need to lay down. Take me to your mom's please."

Grissom wordlessly got back into the car and drove Sara back. She went straight to the bed upstairs and laid down again. She felt horrible. She felt the urge to vomit and quickly raced for the restroom. She puked until all she was doing was dry heaving. Grissom was completely lost. He had no idea what he should be doing.

"Can you get my toothbrush? Please? It is in my bag."

Grissom brought Sara her toothbrush before finally going into his mother's room and dialing a number. She brushed her teeth and went in search of him. She found him on the phone.

"Sure. Let me just talk to her and I'll get back to you. Okay, thanks, Doc." Grissom looked up when he saw Sara. "I just called a specialist. He's got an appointment for this afternoon or tomorrow morning."

"Today. Let's get it over with. How did you know who to call?"

"I remembered that I did know someone," Grissom said softly. He dialed the number again and set the appointment in Sara's name.

"Thank you." she smiled at him and the tears started again. "What is wrong with me? I knew that I had been crying more, and sleeping more lately but come on, body, stop it." She wrapped her arms around him and softly said, "Hold me."

"I'm here , Sara." Grissom stroked Sara's hair.

"When do we need to leave?"

"You have time to lay down for about half an hour if you want to."

"Nah. Lets go talk to your mom. Lets clue her in. I don't want her to worry."

"But you just said.…" Grissom bit his lip and followed Sara downstairs. Just do whatever she wants and we should be fine.

Realization lit her face. "I'm sorry, Gil. Sending missed signals, huh? Sorry, love. I love you and please just bare with me through this rough part. I might lose my mind."

He smiled at her. She slid her hand into his as they walked down the stairs into the sitting room. Abby looked up at them. She signed "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Sara said. Looking at Grissom, "Let me tell her."

Grissom did. Sara said looking her straight on. "We are going to see a specialist today. Nothing to worry about. We are both fine, but how would you feel about being a grandmother?"

Abby's face broke into a grin.

"Guess that means okay?" Sara smiled back at her.

"Gilbert, I hope this means you're marrying Sara.."

"Mom, don't worry. I'm sticking around for the whole duration."

Sara had to stifle a giggle. "Guess that means that I am going to be married before the baby arrives? I better be, before I start looking like a linebacker."

Grissom arched an amused eyebrow as he realized he was outnumbered. He carefully reached for the tea.

"Ok here is the deal. Either I get married before I start looking like a beached whale or after baby Grissom makes her way into the world. You choose!"

"Before probably, makes more sense."

"You bet your butt! So lets go. We have an appointment at 2:00 for the doctor. You have to come Abby. You have to."

She signed back saying "She wouldn't miss this for the world." It was, after all, her first grandchild, and who knew if there would be more. They left for the doctor's office.

A/N: more to come so be patient. Time just slipped away from us.--Jacquie and Sassy


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: We don't own them.

Author: Jacquie and Sassy

Beta: SidleChick

Spoilers: Any and all.

Chapter 14

"My name is Sara Sidle. I have an appointment." Sara told the pretty nurse at the reception desk. "Yes, Ms. Sidle, fill this paper work out and we will be with you shortly." Sara walked to where Grissom and Abby were sitting. Her hands were shaking.

Grissom took one of Sara's hands in his, trying to reassure her. he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Thanks, Gil." She took up the pen and started to fill out the dreaded paperwork. It took a painstaking ten minutes. She turned it back in and sat back down. Waiting. "You are going to come back with me, right?" She asked Grissom.

"Of course I am."

She knew he was. She just had to be sure. Grissom and Sara went in to see the doctor. After answering a few questions, Sara's blood was drawn. She was a pro at giving blood. She made a habit to give blood a few times a year. Her way of giving back. This time however it made her nauseous.

"I don't feel so well." Her face was nearly white

"You don't look well." Grissom frowned and went to find a nurse. They took Sara to a room and made her lie down. The doctor came in soon after.

"Well...you are pregnant Miss Sidle."

She looked at Grissom and smiled. She was over the shock and actually happy. She was having a baby. Grissom's baby. "So how far along, doctor?"

"Six weeks." The doctor reassured her that all the symptoms she was having were completely normal, and wrote out a prescription for an anti-nauseate. He also wrote one for vitamins.

"I take vitamins on a daily basis. Do I keep taking those, plus these? Or just these?" Sara didn't want to do anything to hurt the baby.

"You can take both of these, but make sure you only take one of the anti-nauseates a day," the doctor cautioned Sara.

"OK. When will I be able to schedule a sonogram with my regular doctor back in Vegas?"

"Next month will be sufficient. Have your OB/GYN give us a call and we will send your file." The doctor gave Grissom his card. "Don't hesitate to call me if you have any concerns."

They left the office with smiles on their faces. Sara eye's were shining. "Let's celebrate. Come on. Let's go get a drink."

"As long as you remember, you have to have something non-alcoholic," said Grissom. He gently took Sara's hand in his.

"Totally! Craving an iced tea, if you must know. But you and your mom can have something nice to drink and drink it for me. As long as you don't drink scotch, Gil. I hate it."

"Who me?"

"Mr. Innocent, you know what I am talking about. I kissed you the other night when Brass dropped you off. You tasted like scotch. I just didn't say anything. I was keeping the peace."

Grissom raised his hand. "I promise I'll be good."

"That's all I ask. So where is some place good to go eat, Abby? I'm hungry."

"Come on. There's a really good seafood place down the block."

"Shrimp! Here we come!" Sara took Grissom's arm and Abby's and said, "So any one have any ideas on baby names? It's a girl. I just know it."

"I've always liked the name Lila," said Abby.

"I love Ruth. I know it is old fashioned, but I had a friend growing up named Ruth. What about you, Grissom?"

"Ruth is pretty," Grissom admitted.

"Don't humor, Gil Grissom. I am not fragile. I won't get mad. So tell me one that you like? We have time to decide for sure. I just feel that it's a girl. Could be a boy, you know."

"I know... I think I need to think about it some more..."

"Ok. See I didn't go all maniac and freak out." Sara smiled at him. She was only trying to get him to lighten up. They went and ate at the Seafood Shack and got stuffed crab and shrimp. They headed home after eating their fill. "So what do you do on a lazy day here in Marina Del Ray, Abby?"

"We usually just enjoy some nice cold drinks on the porch. Sometimes we play games like Scrabble."

"Scrabble. I love scrabble. Bet I can beat you, Grissom! Remember that case with the Logos tournament? You forgot vixen." Sara smiled at the memory.

"I don't know, Sar...I'm pretty good at the game." Grissom countered.

"Game on."

"Just because I am old, doesn't mean that I can't kick ass at Scrabble." Abby interjected. "So bring it you two"

"It'll be brought."

"So Grissom, you've been listening to Warrick play those video games with Nick again, huh? I always wondered where you got your vocabulary from." Sara teased as they set out the Scrabble game. "I'll take score. I am the number whiz."

"Whatever you say, my lady." Grissom couldn't help chuckling at Sara's comment about being influenced by Warrick and Nick.

"If only you had gotten a little of Warrick's style and Nick's sway with the ladies, then this could have happened years ago." They had settled into the game by then. Grissom didn't comment...he didn't comment because he knew that Sara had a point.

The game was over an hour later. Abby came out the victor. Grissom and Sara spent to much time trying to come up with crazy words to realize that the points weren't adding up the way they needed them too.

"I win and with that I will say good night. I am tired. See you kids in the morning." With that Abby retired to bed.

"How are you feeling?" Grissom asked Sara. "Do you need me to make you some tea?"

"Nah. Tea will only keep me up and I need to rest. Sleeping for two remember. I could take cold beer if you mom has one."

"Root beer, sweetie.." Grissom gently told her as he walked over to the refrigerator.

"Grissom, I was just pulling your chain, Love. You know that I know better than to drink. We had this discussion already tonight. Let's go to bed."

"Okay."

Sara headed up the stairs with Grissom in tow. She was holding his hand. She stopped halfway up the stairs and turned to him. She kissed him nearly breathless. Grissom's eyes were still closed when the kiss broke. He gave her an affectionate smile. "Let's get you into bed, sweetheart."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Dr. Grissom."

Grissom arched an eyebrow at Sara. They continued up the stairs and into their room. Sara started undressing as soon as the door shut. She removed item of clothing after item of clothing in a teasing manner. Waiting to see if Grissom would take the bait. Grissom gently picked her up and put her on the bed.

"Gilbert, would you mind undoing my bra for me?" Sara teased.

Grissom pressed a kiss to Sara's shoulder as he gently undid the clasp.

"So, Dr. Grissom, you wanna make me squeal? Momma can't hear us." She knew that she was going over board with this but couldn't stop. She was having way to much fun. Grissom had his reservations, since Sara was pregnant. He told her so.

"You don't wanna make love to me because I am pregnant?" Sara stood up almost knocking him off the bed. "Pregnant woman have sex all the time!"

"I don't want to hurt the baby..or you."

"You won't. Didn't you hear the doctor? He said go about life as usual. If he had meant no sex, then he would have said NO SEX! I can't believe you." She got up, pulled on a shirt, went to the bathroom, and slammed the door.

Grissom sighed. He went and stood in front of the bathroom door. Sara was to upset to cry. She was mad. Grissom didn't want to make love to her, and that hurt.

"I'm sorry, Sara..." he said. I..I'm scared."

"But not sorry enough to open that door and screw my brains out on the bathroom floor, are you?" Sara knew she was being irrational but couldn't help it.

Grissom opened the door. He wordlessly picked her up and put her back on the bed. He removed his clothes and covered her with his body.

"I need you, Sara...please?" he whispered as he kissed her neck. "Please.."

Sara kissed him hard. Touched him hard. She knew that she needed to slow down and be easy, but was to upset and wanted him to much. "Gil, now. please."

He obliged her, but started easy and slow. Gradually, he went faster. Sara kept up the pace as she rocked her body to meet his. "Almost there, Gil. Don't stop."

Grissom pushed her until she came. He came shortly after. Sara cried silently as he came into her. She knew he only made love to her because he was scared he would hurt her more by not doing it than doing it. "I'm sorry, Gil."

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart," he murmured softly in her ear as he stroked her hair. "Sleep."

"No. We have to talk about this. I'm sorry that I basically said your fears were crap. I just felt like maybe I was the plague, and you didn't want me anymore. Sorry, Grissom. I need to work on talking things through instead of always locking myself in the bathroom and throwing a temper tantrum. I am going to be a mother. It is time for me to grow up."

"You're going to be a great mother, sweetheart," Grissom told her. He kissed her cheek.

"Now, Love, anything you want to talk about? Now is as good a time as any." She pulled the covers up to her chin and snuggled down into him for warmth. Making love always chilled her.

"I just...I want to be a good father...but I don't know what I'm doing." He sighed into her.

"Me either. I've never done this before. Never wanted to, until now. I know you will be a good daddy. Look how you are with Nick. Yeah. You are friends with the rest of the team and love them, but there is something different with Nick. I saw it when he was kidnapped and when we were trying to get him out. I saw how you were with him. So you are already half way there, Love."

"But it's different with you," Grissom insisted. "I've been wanting this for longer than I can remember."

"Grissom, why did it take us this long to get here?"

"I have no idea, baby," Grissom murmured. "No idea at all."

"Me neither. Let's just promise each other this. From now on, we stay together. We fight for it all. Ok?"

"Okay." He kissed her. "Sleep, sweetheart. I got you."

"No. Promise me. We have to do this for this baby's sake." She took his hand and placed in on her naked belly. "For him or her. Promise me."

"I am never leaving you and the baby. You're my whole world, Sara."

"Ok. I love you. Sweet dreams, Love. Sleep tight and keep those little bed bugs on your side of the bed. Understand?" she playfully nipped at his chest.

"Perfectly."

" Good. Now go to sleep. I think your mom mentioned something about getting up early to go somewhere, so we need to sleep." Sara kissed his lips softly.

"Mom's always going somewhere."

"Yeah and we're going with her." Sara said as she pulled him closer. "No whining either, Mister, or you get no more treats."

Grissom chuckled softly as he kissed Sara's neck.

"Night, Grissom." She said in an almost whisper, before falling asleep wrapped in his arms.

A/N: Feedback. There isn't much left of this story so please let us know if you want the rest. Won't hold it hostage though. We will continue to post for those that read but don't review--Sassy and Jacquie.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: We don't own them.

Author: Jacquie and Sassy

Beta: SidleChick

Spoilers: Any and all.

Chapter 15

"Close your eyes, sweetheart," Grissom told Sara as he stopped the car.

"Okay, but don't drive to much farther with them closed, makes me nauseous. Where are you taking me, Gil?" Sara asked. Her excitement showed in her voice. She loved surprises especially with Grissom. She knew it would be wonderful.

"We're here, babe."

"Can I open them now?" Sara asked unable to hide her excitement. She was happy

Grissom opened his door and went around to open Sara's door. He took her hand in his and helped her out. "Not quite yet. Watch your step. There's a loose board under your right foot."

"Where are we? This better not have anything to do with bugs, Gilbert Grissom. I am warning you here and now." She said as she griped his hand harder. She didn't want to fall.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. There's no bugs." Grissom led her as far as the doorway of the boat and said "Okay. Open your eyes."

Sara opened her eyes slowly still expecting this to be bug related, but was amazed when she finally took in the whole scene. It was breath taking.

Sara and Grissom were standing in inside a small boat. The cabin was decorated with candles. Soft music played and the table in the middle was set for two people.

Sara stood amazed. She couldn't think of a single thing to say how beautiful the scene before her was. A single tear rolled down her face. Grissom was amazing. She couldn't be happier. Grissom pulled out one of the chairs for her. Sara sat down in the chair. She smiled at him as he sat across from her. "This is wonderful, Grissom. How'd you get us a yacht?"

"I made a few calls."

"That's all you ever have to do. You must have dirt on some high up people. Spill it, Grissom. Did you help someone hide a body?" She reached over the table and took his hand.

"Just have a good friend who was willing to lend this to us for the evening."

"All night? Or one of those just until midnight things?" Sara hoped it was for the night.

"All night."

"I feel like a princess." She blushed shyly at her outburst. She was thinking it, but didn't mean to voice it.

"You are a princess, Beautiful."

A waiter came to give them menus. Sara looked hers over. It was in a language she didn't know. "Order for me. I trust you."

Sara waited patiently, as Grissom looked over the menu before calling the waiter back to the table. "Two orders of your lobster and shrimp and Miss Sidle here will have a green salad."

The waiter wrote their order down. "And you, Mr. Grissom?"

"I'll have fries, please."

"Very impressive, Dr. Grissom. Seafood is the best way to a lady's heart, but you already hold mine."

"Knew that, love." Grissom smiled at Sara. He picked up her hand and kissed it."

I Can Love You Like That began to play on the radio and Sara's eyes lit up. She stood and walked to Grissom, "Dance with me?"

Grissom smiled and took her hand, leading her to the middle of the floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"You smell so good. What are you wearing?" Sara breathed in deep the scent.

"Calvin Klein for men."

"I thought you didn't wear cologne." Sara was testing him to see if he remembered any of the conversations from the past.

"What I said was I don't wear cologne when I'm working."

"That is correct. I remember. I just wanted to see if you paid attention to me like I do to you." Sara teased.

"You don't believe me, try again." Grissom softly kissed her hair.

"The dead hockey player. You told me about your love of baseball." Sara said hoping to get him to remember that so she could question him further.

"Stats. I love the stats."

Sara looked a little hurt. That was always the memory that she went to sleep by. Him telling her she was beautiful. Now he was talking baseball. She put on a happy face as the song ended and she started back to the table.

Grissom caught her arm. "I do remember telling you, you were beautiful."

"Really? I thought maybe that was just something you were saying to keep me in Vegas." She danced right back into his arms again as the next song began. It was "Have I Told You Lately" by Rod Stewart.

"It wasn't."

"I know that now, but back then it was all had to give me sweet dreams at night. But not anymore. Now I have you and Baby Grissom here. I could have sweet dreams forever on those two thoughts alone."

"So what else have you got up your sleeve, Gil.?"

Grissom looked at her innocently in a "Who me?" Just then the boat began to move. "Maybe we better sit."

"Good idea." Sara let Grissom lead her back to the table. Their food came a few minutes later. They ate in silence both enjoying their time together.

"Would you like more water?"

"Yes, please."

Grissom poured her another glass and then served himself. He looked out at the evening sky. A small smile passed his lips.

"What are you thinking, Griss?"

"How nice this is."

"It is wonderful."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She blushed. She still wasn't used to Grissom looking at her that way.

"How's your lobster?"

"Superb. Just like you. I think I am ready for dessert."

Grissom passed her a dessert menu. "Just a suggestion, of course, but the mousse or the raspberry jamboree is really good."

"I was thinking I could have you for dessert, but that mousse does sound good." She teased him by licking butter sauce of her finger.

Grissom pretended to look stern, but Sara wasn't fooled. She saw the grin. "I think I'll have the mousse," he decided.

"Good choice. Maybe we could get it to take to our room and I can have the mousse on you." She teased him further. She wanted to make him squirm.

The waiter returned before Grissom had the chance to respond.

"Two mousses, please."

"So they going to be on the boat all night? Or can you get rid of them so we can be alone?"

"We get the hint, Ma'am. We'll be out of your hair in a moment," the waiter said.

"I didn't mean..." Sara started to apologize, but he was already gone. "I didn't mean for him to go that quick. I was just teasing you, Grissom. I need to apologize to him."

Grissom kissed her hand.

"May I refresh your drinks, before we leave you folks alone?" The waiter was back.

"I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to be rude." Sara told the waiter timidly.

"No problem, Miss Sidle," the waiter said, smiling understandably. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you. You have done enough already. Thank you." Sara told him.

"Have a good evening, Miss Sidle. Mr. Grissom." The chef and waiter were let off at the marina again.

"So we are alone except the driver?" Sara asked. She didn't want Grissom to think she was stupid, but she had no idea what you called the one who guided the boat through the water.

"Precisely."

"Where is our room?" She wanted to go to bed. She wasn't tired. She just wanted to be naked with him. To feel his skin upon her skin. To feel him deep inside her.

"Come on. I'll show you." Grissom took Sara's hand in hers. She followed where Grissom led her. She had never made love on a boat before but hopefully before the night was through she could mark that off her "places to have sex" list."

"Lay down, sweetheart," Grissom said softly.

She obeyed. She didn't know what Grissom had in store for her, but she knew it would be wonderful no matter what it was. He was always wonderful to her.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: We don't own them.

Authors: Jacquie and Sassy

Beta: SidleChick

Chapter 16He removed her shoes. She sighed with contentment, as he removed the rest of her clothes slowly. She had tried to remove his as well, but he wouldn't let her. He made sure she was comfortable before sitting on the bed beside her. He began removing his clothes as well.

"Let me." Sara reached for his shirt again. This time, Grissom let her undo his shirt. She unbuttoned his shirt one button at a time with a kiss to his chest between each. She let her fingers graze over one of his nipples, while removing the shirt completely.

Grissom closed his eyes and sighed.

She went to work on his pants. Her hands were shaking. She didn't know why. It wasn't like this was their first time. She couldn't make them stop. She continued to unbuckle his belt and popped the snap on his jeans. She slowly inched down the zipper. She freed him from the restraint of his boxers and bent to kiss him tenderly. Grissom's hands went on top of Sara's as he pushed down his pants and boxers the rest of the way down.

"I can't believe we are here doing this. It all feels like such a dream, Gil. Sometimes I am scared of waking up and finding you gone and me alone. I love you." She took him in her hands and began to massage him slowly. She kissed down his neck, then his chest. She kissed the tip of his shaft and lightly licked up and down it.

Grissom groaned as his eyes closed, letting Sara do what she wanted...letting her go at her own pace. She slowly worked her way back up to his mouth. She kissed him softly. "Gil, open your eyes. Look at me." She kissed him again softly.

He obeyed, slowly opening his eyes. He smiled at her. "Will you hold me for a little while so we can talk?" Sara asked unsure. She knew he was ready to make love, but she really just needed to talk now. She had to know how he felt about her, the baby, and everything that was going on right now.

Grissom gently took Sara in his arms. "What's up, sweetheart."

"Nothing really. I just want to talk about us and the baby. How does this baby make you feel?" Sara asked and looked down at their entwined fingers.

"Scared and excited," Grissom told her honestly.

"What are you scared about?" She didn't really know about his past. About when he was a boy. She wanted to ask him out right but was afraid.

"Because I never had a father growing up...I know I don't want that for our child, but what if I screw up, Sara?" He looked into her eyes. "What if I let you down?"

"You could never let me down, Grissom. I've waited to long for this. For us. This baby is going to love you. You don't have to be perfect. I am scared as hell too. I've never had another life depend on me. Where was your father, Griss?"

"He always had his nose down a beer mug." Grissom's voice was soft.

Sara momentarily thought back to her drinking days. _Did it hurt him when I was drinking? When he had to come get me and take me home?_ "I never knew, Gil. I am sorry. Where is he now?"

"Up in Canada somewhere. We uh...we never talk. He wants nothing to do with me."

"I am so sorry." She didn't like that he was hurting and couldn't do anything about it. She hugged him tighter.

Grissom sat up and cupped Sara's face in his hands. "I will never do that to our child," he promised.

"I know. You will be his or her rock, Gil. I know that. You don't have to convince me." Sara pulled his head down to her bare chest and held him to her.

"I love you, Sara," Grissom whispered as he felt tears coming to his eyes.

She held him as the sobs wracked his body. "I'm here now. I am not going anywhere." She had never seen him cry and it broke her heart. She held him and cried for him. "I love you too."

"Please don't leave me," he begged her . "Please."

"I'm here for the long haul. Never going anywhere unless you want me too." Sara told him as she pulled his face up to look at her. She wiped the tears from his face and kissed where they had been. "I couldn't live without you, Grissom."

"Don't want you to go anywhere," Grissom whispered.

"Never." She kissed him again. She pulled him up to her. She began caressing his body slowly. They made love slow and tender that time. They held on to each other for dear life. They climbed and crawled to ecstasy over and over. Making love took several hours. Then when they were done, they made love again.

Grissom slowly rolled off of Sara. His chest continued to heave as he closed his eyes.

"I love you." That was all Sara could say. She had no words to describe how she felt on the inside. How he made her feel every time he touched her.

Grissom gathered Sara in his arms, and kissed her. "Thank you, baby. For loving me so much."

"Don't thank me. If not for you, I would be an alcoholic and a low life. I was heading down that path that night I got pulled over. You made the right choice picking Nick." It took all Sara had to admit that to him.

Grissom didn't know what to say to that. "Maybe you weren't ready then, Sara, but I'm more than happy to promote you now. And it's not because you agreed to be with me." he added quickly.

"I'm still not ready. I got things I need to deal with, and work through before adding more pressure from work. But thank you all the same, and I didn't agree to be with you, Grissom. It was the way it has to be. We fit each other. Like a lock and key, we can only work together. Apart didn't work. And we both tried hard to stay apart, but no go. I need you like you need me."

Grissom closed his eyes and let the subject of work drop.

"So you think this baby will have brown eyes or blue?" Sara asked. She closed her eyes to try and picture their child.

"I hope the baby looks like you," Grissom told her.

"Well, poor kid is already going to have wild curls. There will no way around that." Sara said as she ran her hand through his salt and pepper curls. She loved his hair and those eyes so blue you could drown. She sighed. "As long as she gets your smarts, I don't care who she looks like."

Grissom caressed her softly. "You're beautiful and smart, Sar."

"Yeah. I had to keep my head in a book nonstop to be where I today. Not you. You just get things. You got book smarts without cracking the book. How'd you do it?"

"Who said I didn't crack books?"

"Come on!" Sara told him looking at him with incredulity. "You know everything."

Grissom raised an eyebrow. "That's flattering, sweetheart, but I think a gross exaggeration."

"Okay so maybe you crack a book every now and again." Sara teased. She yawned. "You make me so happy."

"Sleep baby," Grissom whispered as he kissed her forehead and caressed her. She sat up a little so she could kiss him. She slipped her tongue into his mouth to tangle with his. The kiss was slow and unhurried. "I had to give you a good night kiss, Love. Sweet dreams." Sara told him as she turned on her side and pulled his arms around her from behind and snuggled into his chest with her back.

"If you want we can keep the yacht all day tomorrow too,' Grissom murmured in Sara's ear.

"No waiter or cook? I don't wanna leave this bed except to pee and get something quick to eat, and it is a deal."

"Whatever my princess wants."

"Thank you kind sir. You will be rewarded. I promise. So be a good boy and hold me tight and sleep with me."

Grissom kissed Sara's hair as he continued to caress his Sara. His beautiful angel. Sara turned to face him. She kissed him. He had aroused her again with all his touches. She began touching him with tenderness everywhere her fingers could reach.

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too. I want to feel you inside me, Gil." She touched his already aroused member with soft gentle caresses. She wanted him to want it too.

Grissom gently rolled on top of Sara again, wanting to appease her. He buried his face in her shoulder as they began again.

It began slow at first, but Sara needed it to be different this time. She rocked her hips to meet his. She began moving faster and faster until he began to pound into her the way she needed him too. "Gil, Don't stop...harder."

Grissom groaned her name as he pushed harder into her. His eyes squeezed shut. Sara clung to him as the wave of pleasure poured from her center. She felt like she was drowning, and he was the only thing keeping her afloat.

"G...i...l" was all she could say.

She held him to her tightly as she came back down to earth. Her hips were still meeting his thrusts with fervor. She wanted him to let go and enjoy this feeling with her. He groaned and shuttered one final time before collapsing on top of Sara.

"Grissom, did you take Viagra before getting on the boat tonight?" Sara asked. She was amazed that they had made love three times in one night.

Grissom chuckled softly. "What can I say, Princess? You inspire me."

"Maybe it the hormones, but I could do this forever."

Grissom chuckled again. "I'm getting worn out , baby. The old man needs his sleep."

"Do not call my man old. Do you understand me?" She tried to be commanding but couldn't pull it off. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes.

"Sleep, baby," Grissom whispered as he kissed her hair.

"Love you." She whispered before letting sleep overtake her body.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: We don't own them

Authors: Jacquie and Sassy

Beta: Sidle Chick (Thank You)

Ramblings

Chapter 17

Grissom left a sleeping Sara the following morning. He showered, dressed, and decided to make breakfast in bed for Sara.

Sara shivered in her not yet awake but not still asleep state. She noticed that she was alone in bed. Where did he get off to, I wonder. No need for panicking. She padded naked over to their pile of clothes and searched for his shirt. She slipped it on and went to find him. She stopped off at the bathroom along the way. Deciding to brush her teeth first. It made her nauseous. She ran for the toilet and emptied her stomach into the bowl.

"Sara?" Grissom's voice was outside the bathroom door. "Honey are you okay?"

"Yeah." She sighed. She went to the sink to brush her teeth yet again. Once she felt she had removed the yuck from her mouth she joined Grissom back in their room.

He gave her a smile and a kiss on the cheek. "Morning."

"Morning, Love. Did you sleep ok? How long have you been up anyway?" Sara asked climbing back in bed and pulling the covers up over her.

"Not long. Half hour maybe." Grissom set down the tray with toast, fruit and eggs beside her.

"Smells good. So Gil, what are our plans today?" Sara asked taking a grape from the bowl.

"What do you want to do?" Grissom settled beside her again.

"Stay in bed with you all day." Sara said as she picked a blueberry and fed it to him.

Grissom gently took Sara's fingers with the blueberry in his mouth.

"Don't be a tease, Gil." Sara playfully swatted him on the arm. She let her hand linger a few seconds. She smiled at him and tickled him.

Grissom giggled and writhed away from Sara. "Hey!"

"What? You don't want to play with me?" Sara asked before kissing his cheek and moving just out of his reach.

Grissom growled, and propelled himself at her. He grabbed her, and started kissing her neck.

"No fair!" Sara shrieked, as he picked her up and tossed her gently on the bed. "You are so bad."

"Me? You're the one that started it," he murmured.

"Come here." Sara said to him as she pulled the covers over her head and threw his shirt at him. Grissom crawled under the covers with her.

"Are you packing, Grissom? Or just happy to see me?" Sara teased him as she felt him graze her thigh.

"This was your idea," Grissom murmured in her ear. He nestled against her skin.

"I know. I love it when you hold me. You feel so good." Sara told him. "So should we eat those eggs before they get too cold or what?" Her stomach growled in response.

"Yeah." Grissom pulled away reluctantly.

"This baby is already awful demanding. Must take after her Daddy." She rubbed her non-existent belly and said, "You have to learn patience, little one. I am not used to this eating thing."

"After nine months, I'm sure you'll be a pro at it, sweetheart." Grissom kissed Sara's cheek again before handing over her eggs.

After taking a few bites, Sara sat her plate down and reached for her glass of Orange Juice. "You are spoiling me, Gil. I may get used to breakfast in bed and then what are you going to do? Come to my apartment every morning and feed me?" Sara was hinting around to what was to become of them when they got back to Vegas. Would she continue renting her apartment or move in with him or would he move in with her? She was to scared to just ask him.

"What would you think of the idea of moving in with me?"

"Are you sure? I know how you like your solitude. I don't want to make this hard on you." Sara went back to eating her eggs. She had just about finished them.

Grissom took Sara's hands in his. He made her look at him. Looking at him, she could see how serious he was. He wanted her there. She knew that deep in her heart, but with their past, he had let that get in the way. She had to be sure this time. "I've never bee more sure of anything."

"Okay. Let's try it. Do you think that you can handle me doing a little moderate redecorating? Just add a little bit of me into your townhouse?"

Grissom couldn't think of a way to say yes without sounding, well...un-Grissomish. "Of course."

"Grissom, how did you become Alysha's Godfather?" Sara had been wanting to ask since he first mentioned her.

"I was asked. Craig called me up one day with the news that his wife Barb was pregnant."

"Who is Craig?" Sara had never heard him mention that name.

"Craig is my college buddy in Boston,."

"Same line of work as us?" Sara was interested now. He hardly ever told them anything from his past.

"Yeah..he's the day shift supervisor."

"So you two met in college and bonded over forensics?"

"We were roommates."

"How did that go over? I bet those creepy crawly little bugs were something you argued about from day one, huh?"

"We compromised, but yeah, we had a couple of issues." Grissom chuckled at the memory of getting a black eye and a fat lip.

"Tell me. Please?" Sara whined like a child.

"He gave me a black eye and fattened my lip the second day we were roommates."

"Over your bugs?" Sara was all attentive.

"Silly isn't it."

"I wouldn't fight you over your bugs, Griss. I'll be a good roommate. BUT THE BUGS will STAY in the other room. And that is final." Sara said with horror written all over her face when she remembered the spider incident.

"Agreed."

"Good. I knew you would see it MY way." She teased. She wrapped her arms around his middle and kissed him softly on the mouth.

"I'd do anything for you, Sara," Grissom whispered.

"What are we going to do about work and the baby, Gil? And don't say that it will be okay? We have to think this things through now. I don't wanna stay in the lab either. So please don't go all macho on me. What would the guys think if I let you boss me around?"

"You're right, we do have to talk about this."

"I'm always right." She quipped.

"I have nothing against you working as long as you can."

"In the field. I won't be babied. I will work scenes until I am no longer physically able or until my doctor says no more. I will be cooperative and I will not risk my health or the baby's. I know my limits. I don't want the boys to see me as anything other than their friend, Sara. I don't want to be the boss's girlfriend, the boss's baby's mother, the boss's wife, or anything else. I am Sara and will remain that way for as long as I work under you." She hadn't meant to come across defensive. She just needed him to know that while their personal life was up for any changes, work had to remain the same. It was the only way.

He nodded. Inexplicably feeling a sting of hurt that she didn't trust him to treat her the same.

"I'll be right back. I just want more orange juice."

Sara lay where he left her. She waited patiently for his return. Grissom returned a moment later with freshly squeezed juice. He set the pitcher beside Sara and crawled back into bed again.

"You mad at me?" Sara asked when he didn't opt to hold her like before. "I'm sorry."

Grissom touched her hair . "Not mad...just...I guess I'm just wondering if you trust me."

"Trust you? I can't believe you have to ask. You, Gil, are the only one I trust. I just don't want to be seen as weak. I've worked my whole life to beat that. I did beat it. I shouldn't have said anything. I know that you are always fair at work. I know that. There were times when I never understood why you did what you did, and yes, I even got mad. But you always had the team in mind when making decisions. You let Warrick have shift that night because you needed him to see that you trusted him. I get that. I should've known then that you made the right choice, but back then there was bad blood between him and me. Grissom, I am so sorry that I made you feel that way. What can I do to make you believe me?"

Grissom pulled her against him. "Just believe that I only want what's best for you and the baby, sweetheart." He kissed her forehead. "And just for the record...it was your strength that made me fall in love with you in the first place."

"Really? How so?" She was shocked by his comment.

"The power outage on the elevator...remember? You were the one that kept everyone calm."

"God. If you only knew what I was like on the inside, you wouldn't be saying that. I had to calm everyone day in order to stay calm. I hate the dark, Grissom. I guess that is why I don't sleep well at night. That was the scariest moment in my life. Well, one of them anyway." She shuddered in his arms just remembering that horrible day. It was horrible but wonderful too. "It wasn't all bad though. I met you that same day."

"You kept me calm..." Grissom whispered.

"You always looked so calm. You just reassured everyone that help would get there soon. You looked pretty fearless to me." Sara said quietly.

"I'm like you. I don't like the dark."

"I guess with our job, nightmares come to life in the dark. I see them over and over sometimes in my sleep, do you?

"Yes."

"Want to talk about it?" Sara want him to open to her about everything.

"My dad...he used to lock me in the closet...I still dream about it sometimes. That last case we had with the young boy.." Grissom trailed off, as his voice broke.

"It's okay, Love. I've got you and I'm not going anywhere." Sara said as she held him tightly. She knew all about fathers and what they could do to their children. She couldn't understand it. "Take you time."

"Just...it just hit home. I saw…I saw myself in that boy."

"I could give that line everyone uses, "I am so sorry" but I can't. We've been down similar but different paths. Your father hated himself and you reminded him of what he was not ever going to be. You are good on the inside and out. He couldn't ever change that. Our child will never know the horrors we suffered as children, Gil. I can promise you that. We see what the world is like on its worst days and we won't let it be that way for our children."

Grissom gently kissed her.

"What was that for?" Sara asked shyly.

"For being my angel."

"I am hardly worthy of that title."

" You are, " Grissom insisted.

Sara kissed him again. First just a simple kiss then one of passion. She was the luckiest woman in the world.

'_I don't know what I did to deserve you, Sara,' Grissom thought._

"This baby is going to have it all." Sara said after the kiss.

"Including the most beautiful woman in the world as its mother."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: We don't own them

Authors: Jacquie and Sassy

Beta: Sidle Chick (Thank You)

Ramblings

Chapter 18

Sara sat nervously playing with her hair and looking out the window. They had just passed the sign that told them they were now in Tamales Bay. She hadn't called her mother. That way she could back out if things got to be to much.

"Grissom, don't let me mother's questions get to you. She can be a real bitch sometimes." Sara wanted to warn him. She didn't want him thrown in without being able to prepare. "She is not like me. She is to the point. And don't mention the baby. Please?"

"Whatever you want, Sar."

"It's not that I am not happy about this." She said pointing to her stomach. "Her life has been hell, and she thinks I am not serious about you. I've been telling her about you for years. She just don't get it." Sara held his hand tighter. The air felt think inside the car. She rolled the window down to catch some fresh air. "Turn left up here, Grissom. It's the third driveway on the right after that."

Grissom gave Sara's hand a gentle squeeze. They pulled into the driveway a few minutes later. "It's now or never, Gil. Like I said, don't mind her mouth. She just spouts off."

"I'll be fine, sweetheart," Grissom reassured Sara. To himself he added I've dealt with people like her before

They walked slowly to the front door. Sara reached out to knock, but the door was pulled open suddenly. A man with a cigarette hanging from his lips had opened it. "Sara?"

"Yeah, Stevey. It's me." Stevey picked her up and spun her around.

"Your mom will be so happy. She keeps saying you don't love her and you forgot about her and all." Stevey told her as he placed her back on the floor.

"Where is she?" Sara asked. "How is she doing, Stevey?"

"She is at the grocery story. She is doing better. Not too many nightmares anymore. She has began counseling finally. She should be home soon." Stevey told her glancing at Grissom for the first time.

"Stevey, this is Gil Grissom, my boyfriend. Gil, this is Stevey, my uncle. He is my mom's youngest brother." Sara carefully took the cigarette from his lips and put it out.

Grissom shook the man's hand. "Hello."

"Hello, so you are Grissom? Sara never talks of anything else when she calls home. Nice to put a face with a name." He ushered them inside to the living room. "Can I get you anything, Mr. Grissom?"

"Just a glass of water if you have it, please?"

"Coming up." Stevey said as he walked to the kitchen.

"So, Love, you okay?" Sara asked. She just needed reassurance. His mom was like Heaven compared to this visit. She was hoping this wouldn't turn into Hell.

"I'm fine, Sara," Grissom said, smiling at her. "If you get uncomfortable though, don't stay here for my benefit."

"I won't." She said too quickly. "I mean, if I can't handle it, we will have to leave. Me and Laura are like oil and water most times. That is why I chose to stay with my foster family."

Just then, the front door swung open. "Who's car is blocking my driveway? Damn it, Stevey. I told you to only let your friends come when I was working." Then she spotted Sara and Grissom seated on the couch. Sara's face fell at the sight of her. Her clothes were stained and wrinkled. She reeked of stale beer and cigarettes. Sara knew her mother didn't drink or smoke. She worked one of the local bars. "Sara? When did you get here? You should've called." She immediately sat the groceries on the table by the door and went to her and hugged her daughter close.

Sara returned the hug. She pulled back slowly. "Mom, I want you to meet someone." Sara reached for Grissom's hand and pulled him to his feet. "This is Gil Grissom, my boyfriend."

Laura Sidle just stared at him.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Sidle." Grissom told her in his most polite voice.

Laura smiled slowly at him. "So, your are the man my daughter hasn't stopped talking about for ten straight years." Laura said.

"Yes, ma'am."

She turned from him to Sara, "How'd you do it, Sunny? I thought you told me he didn't give a damn about anyone?"

Sara couldn't believe that her mother had taken their private conversation and used it against her. "I was upset that night and you know it."

"Yeah. So what'd you do? Get drunk? You carrying his child?" Laura asked looking at her like she was dirt.

"No." Sara answered before Grissom could say anything. "It just happened, Laura. I was patient with him. That was all he needed."

"I love your daughter very much, Mrs. Sidle. I have for a long time," Grissom told Laura, trying to keep his voice polite and calm.

"Laura, we're tired. We got a room over at the Sunflower Bed and Breakfast. We need to check in. We'll be here for a few days." Sara needed to get out of there. Laura was still pushing her away. She couldn't stand it another minute. She took Grissom's hand and led him to the door.

Stevey took that moment to return. "Leaving, Sara?"

"Yeah. We'll come back tomorrow. Just a little tired from all that driving." She didn't give her mom time to say anything else. They turned and left.

Grissom continued to look at Sara. He wanted to be there for her, but he didn't want to push her either if she didn't want to talk.

"Want me to drive?" he asked.

"Would you?" Sara said as she felt tears forming. "Why can't she just be nice?"

Grissom took Sara in his arms, holding her tightly against him.

"Gil, lets get out of here." She pulled away from him slowly. She tried to smile at him. It was unsuccessful. "I want to talk to you, but not here. Please?"

"Sure, sweetheart." Grissom opened the passenger door for Sara.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Laura looking out the window at them. Sara climbed in. They drove to the bed and breakfast. Not the one she had told Laura but one close by.

"I know what I told her, Griss. I just don't want her showing up here and starting anything. And we couldn't stay there."

"It's okay, honey. You don't have to explain."

"Thanks." They got their room. Sara went to the bathroom. She stayed for about five minutes. When she finally emerged, she felt calm. "Griss, can you rub my back? I am starting to get a headache."

"Lay down, baby."

"Thanks." She did as he instructed. "Grissom, I'm sorry she was like that to you. She's always that way."

"It's okay." Grissom gently began massaging.

"I guess life dealt her a bad hand. I mean, I am not making excuses for her. I lived that life with her for 13 years, and I didn't let it make me angry at the world. It made me appreciate what I have, what I really wanted in life, and not settle for less. Why do you think I waited on you? I knew you were the good one. The only one or me. You'd never hurt me on purpose." His fingers felt good on her back. Her headache was easing and she was feeling better. "I love you. You are good to me."

"I love you too, Princess." Grissom bent down to press a kiss to the back of Sara's neck.

His kiss sent shivers down her spine. "I like that you make me feel so many different things at once. You make me feel like a silly school girl, like a woman, and like an equal all at once."

"I do my best."

"You certainly do. So what do you feel up to doing tonight?" Sara asked.

Grissom continued kissing her neck.

"That feels so good. I love it when you kiss me there." Sara said as she leaned into him and kissed him softly but eagerly.

"I love you, sweetheart."

She signed I love you back to him. She was secretly proud of herself. His mom had taught her a little before they left.

Grissom smiled at her.

"Shocked?" Sara asked as she lay back down on the bed.

"Pleasantly surprised."

"Good. Cause I plan on learning it all. I want to be able to talk to your mom without you editing what you want me to know and not know." Sara said as he headed for the bathroom door...She had caught him.

Grissom's cheeks turned bright red. Then Sara heard him chuckle.

She smiled and called from the bed, "You need any help in there?"

"I think I'll take a shower. Care to join me?" he called to her.

She removed her clothes and joined him in the bathroom. He already had the shower going. He was standing their naked. The steam from the shower was already fogging up the mirror. "Let's not waste the hot water. God only knows how much we will actually get anyway." She was standing under the shower. Letting the water beat down her back.

Grissom stepped in behind her, picking up the face cloth. He washed her back. He finished with her back and stepped from under the shower to let him get under. She preceded to wash his back. She moved the cloth in slow circles. Kissing it every now and then. She scrubbed his chest and neck. She kissed him tenderly as the water rinsed the soap from their skin.

She began to softly caress him. First it was his neck with kisses and touches then slowly she made her way down. Her hand found his arousal and slowly and tenderly began to stroke it.

Grissom's eyes closed as he arched against the shower wall.

"Touch me, Love." Sara whispered in his ear. She nibbled his ear as she continued to stroke him. She wanted him inside her, but resisted that urge. She wanted to make this last.

His hands went first to her stomach and then up to her chest. His fingers gently stroked her nipple. She moaned softly. She slowly began to move faster. Grissom moaned against her neck, letting her go at her own pace. She backed up to the wall and pulled him with her. She wanted him inside her and didn't want to wait any longer.

Grissom eagerly plunged into her, groaning her name in her ear.

"Slow, Gil." She caressed him anywhere she could reach. Kissed and tasted him everywhere. "So good, Love." She moaned loudly.

Grissom continued to move, whispering in Sara's ear. "You're so beautiful...I love you."

"I love you." She had wrapped both her legs around his waist by then. Made it easier for them both that way. She clung to him and him to her. She felt a fire burn within her center and explode making her weak but she still continued to caress him. She needed him to feel what she was feeling. She begged him silently with her body to let go for her.

He did. He shivered against her as he clung to her.

"That's it, Love. You make me feel so good, Gil. Don't ever stop loving me?" Sara said, as she let her legs slip softly to the shower floor. They were shaking.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: We don't own them

Authors: Jacquie and Sassy

Beta: Sidle Chick (Thank You)

Ramblings

Chapter 19

Grissom smiled over at a still sleeping Sara. Carefully he got up, trying hard not to wake her.

"I'm awake, Gil." Sara said still keeping her eyes closed.

"Morning beautiful." Grissom leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"If I move, I'm going to puke." Sara said through clenched teeth. "Can you get those saltine crackers out of my purse?"

"Sure." Grissom bent over slightly and picked them up. "I'll make you some tea."

She took the pack of crackers and began nibbling. "Thanks. No sugar. Please?" Sara took a chance and sat up in the bed. Bad move. A wave of nausea hit her all at once. She ran for the bathroom. A few minutes later, she returned. She lay back down on the bed.

"So, Gil, honey, I want to try again at my Mom's today. She has bad days. Maybe that was yesterday. She can be nice. What do you think? If you don't want to go, I can go alone."

"I'll come with you." Grissom said as he poured her some tea.

"Good, I really want to you to get to know Stevey. He was always good to me." Sara said, as she took the tea he handed her. She sipped it. It made her empty stomach feel better. Sara slowly pulled herself up from the bed and started to pull on her clothes."

"What's on your mind, Gil?" Sara had seen the wheels at work in his head. He'd been thinking about something all morning. He was distracted.

Grissom sighed. "I was just thinking how common it is for people to misjudge me the first time they meet me." He smiled sheepishly at her. "Don't mind me."

"What do you mean?" Sara asked. She came and sat beside him on the bed. She put her arms around his waist and her head on his shoulders. "Talk to me."

"Your mom gave me the distinct impression she didn't like me." Grissom smiled slightly. "Not many people do though. Probably my own fault."

"I told you. You can't let her get to you. She just prattles on and on. My dad beat her pretty regular. The doctors said not only is there physical damage but emotional as well. I am not making excuses for her or anything. I just thought you needed to know that"

Grissom kissed her cheek. "It'll be fine, baby. I got to learn to be more sociable anyway, and not let people's attitudes toward me, bother me." His eyes closed. "I'm just more used to people not liking me than loving me, I guess."

"Well, I love you. Isn't that what counts?" Sara kissed his check and then his neck.

"It counts," he reassured her, chiding himself for acting so...well...emotional.

"Now do you understand why I didn't want to tell her about the baby?" Sara asked softly. "You saw how she acted. I mean, she even suggested it. I don't want her saying that is the only reason you are with me because we are having a baby."

Grissom gently cupped Sara's face in his hands. "I love you, Sara ."

"I know it." She let him kiss her.

"I want it all with you, Sar. Marriage, a family...a summer house."

"Let's do it." Sara told him as he pulled her close to him. "Soon."

"I should let you dress," Grissom murmured in her ear. He kissed her and got off the bed.

"Okay." Maybe today, her mom would be in a better mood. At least she hoped so.

They returned to Sara's mothers house that day. The visit went the way of the day previous. This time Sara left in tears at her mothers words. She was waiting for him in the car when he joined her.

"Are you okay, Sara?" He asked as he stoked her tear stained cheek.

"I'm fine. Let's go home, Grissom. There is nothing left for me here." She said, as she tried to smile at him. She wanted as far away from her mother as she could get. Her hateful words had chilled her to her very core. "I just want to go home." The tears came again as he pulled her into his arms.

He held her until she quit crying. He started the engine and pointed them toward home. The trip home was nice. They stopped a few times to take in some pretty scenes. They even had someone take their picture by the Welcome to Vegas sign.

"That way I can put it in our scrapbook." Sara told Grissom, as she took the camera from the man, and thanked him.

"We have a scrapbook?" He asked confused.

"We will have one, when I start it." she told him as she nuzzled his neck. "We're going to have it all."

And they did. They got married in a small ceremony inviting their friends and Grissom's mom and Sara's Uncle Stevey. Sara wore a off-white simple wedding dress that hugged her growing curves beautifully.

Seven and a half months after returning to Vegas, they were at the hospital. Sara had went it to labor. Her labor lasted twenty hours. Twenty long, hard hours. She was exhausted but gave one final push and the baby was born.

"It's a boy." The doctor told them.

Grissom looked from his son to Sara. "He's beautiful." They said at the same time. He leaned to kiss her. "You did wonderful." He whispered as they laid the baby in her arms. She kissed his pink face. He grabbed his daddy's finger and held on tight.

"Want to hold him?" Sara smiled at him.

He was terrified. All sorts of questions ran through his mind. How do I do this? What if I drop him? What if he doesn't like me? Before Grissom could reply, Sara had him in his arms. He looked down at the baby. He smiled and finally knew that no matter where life took them, they'd always be happy, and be together. Life was perfect.

"What is his name?" The nurse asked.

The looked at each other and replied, "Seth Bradley Grissom."


End file.
